Story of My Life
by IkuyoFujikage
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATED! - Cinta. Satu kata yang ditakuti oleh mereka berdua. Namun kedua insan itu dipertemukan dan kembali merasakan kebahagiaan dari 'cinta'. Namun bukan cinta jika tidak rumit bukan? Dapatkah mereka merasakan kebahagiaan cinta yang sesungguhnya? Kisah ini mengenai aku dan dirinya. Mind to RnR?
1. Page 1

..

Setelah kulewati hari-hari menyesakkan.

Aku telah berubah, berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Aku bukanlah orang yang menyedihkan lagi.

.

Aku sangat menikmati kehidupanku sekarang.

Kehidupan tanpa rasa sakit yang mendalam

Kehidupan yang susah payah aku wujudkan.

Akhirnya aku meraihnya.

.

Namun karena suatu permohonan yang 'tidak' dapat kutolak.

Aku akan menghadapi ketakutan terbesarku.

Pertemuan yang tidak pernah kupikirkan akan terjadi.

Apakah ini adalah.. takdir?

Mengapa takdir kejam sekali?

..

* * *

**Story of My Life ****©IkuyoFujikage**

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**but, All OC is mine.**

"Kisah ini adalah mengenai diriku dan dirinya."

* * *

**Page 1 – Unexpected thing.  
**

* * *

**OC POV**

.

Pagi yang cerah...

Sinar mentari di pagi yang cerah ini menembus jendela kamarku dan menelusuri seluruh isi kamarku. Seolah memaksaku untuk terbangun dari mimpi indah ini. Perlahan aku mulai membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Hal yang selalu ku lihat saat aku terbangun adalah langit kamarku. Aku sangat menyukainya, langit kamarku berwarna biru cerah dan biru adalah warna yang sangat kusukai. Perlahan aku pun bangkit dari ranjangku dan mengusap-usap kedua mataku.

"Hmm.. Jam berapa sekarang?" keluhku sambil berusaha melihat jam di dinding kamarku.

Waktu sudah menunjukan 07.45 pagi. Dengan enggan aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Seperti biasa, aku akan menuju kamar mandi lalu membasuh diriku. Setelah selesai, aku segera memakai pakaianku dan merapikan penampilanku. Hari ini aku akan mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan rok hitam serta blazer berwarna hitam. Kemudian aku mengikat rambutku. Setelah itu pasti aku akan membuat bekal untuk sarapan dan bekerja nanti. Yap, hari ini aku harus bekerja.

Oh ya, Perkenalkan namaku Kanzaki Sumire. Umur ku 23 tahun. Aku tinggal sendirian di Jepang. Ayahku berada di Australia dan mengawasi perusahaannya disana, sedangkan ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 4 tahun. Aku juga merupakan anak tunggal di keluarga ini. Awalnya ayahku tidak setuju jika aku tinggal sendirian dan bekerja disini. Ayahku kerap menawarkanku untuk bekerja diperusahaanya, namun aku terus menolak ajakan ayahku. Aku ingin hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan ayahku. Bahkan aku dan dirinya sempat bertengkar karena hal ini. Namun ia menyerah.

Sebelum ayahku pergi ke Australia, ia membelikan ku sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tepatnya rumah yang aku tempati sekarang ini. Aku memperoleh rumah ini saat aku berumur 17 tahun saat aku lulus SMA. Memang awalnya benar-benar susah untuk tinggal seorang diri disini, namun lama kelamaan aku sudah terbiasa dan bahkan senang untuk tinggal sendirian. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar ini didominasi dengan warna biru cerah, serta dengan furniture yang sederhana. Sebenarnya ayahku sudah membelikan berbagai furniture mewah untuk rumah yang kutinggali ini, namun kutolak. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal mewah.

Ah.. hampir saja aku lupa.

Setelah bersiap-siap aku segera menuju dapurku. Mari kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam kulkas ini...

"Hmm... Ada banyak telur disini, mungkin aku bisa membuat Omelette."

Setelah itu, aku mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dikulkas dan mempersiapkan bekal serta sarapanku. 20 menit kemudian hidangan Omelette sudah siap di meja makanku. Aku juga menaruhnya ke kotak bekalku. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengambil peralatan makan di dapurku dan aku segera mengambil sesuap Omeletteku.

"Itadakimasu." Satu suapan, hmm.. tidak buruk juga. Setelah sarapan, aku segera membawa piringku menuju dapur dan membersihkannya. Lalu aku menuju ruang tamu dan mengambil dokumen pekerjaanku. Aku kembali melihat jam tanganku. Jarum jam menunjuk angka 9 pagi, saatnya untuk berangkat kerja.

Aku sendiri bekerja di suatu perusahaan desain pakaian bernama Style-V. Suatu perusahaan yang cukup terkenal dengan pakaiannya yang simple dan _elegant. _Aku sendiri sudah bekerja disini selama 2 tahun. Aku juga merupakan lulusan dari bidang ini. Aku sudah suka mendesain pakaian saat SMA dulu, jadi aku sudah menguasai berbagai teknik dalam pekerjaan ini. Selain itu jarak rumahku dengan perusahaan ini juga tidak terlalu jauh. Biasanya aku akan sampai dengan mobil kurang lebih hanya 30 menit. Jadi aku merasa sangat cocok dengan pekerjaan ini.

"Bekal sudah siap, dokumen sudah, hmm.. Saatnya untuk berangkat." gumamku.

Aku segera mengambil kunci mobilku dan keluar dari kediamanku. Aku tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahku. Aku pun menuju mobilku lalu menaikinya, dan menyalakan mobilku. Setelah itu aku segera berangkat menuju perusahaanku.

.

Setelah sampai dikantorku. Aku segera memarkirkan mobilku dan pergi menuju lobby perusahaan ini. Tempat kerjaku masih terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa Cleaning Service yang sedang membersihkan lobby perusahaan ini. Ada juga pegawai-pegawai biasa yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa desainer yang berlalu-lalang. Aku pun berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol naik. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu lift terbuka dan tidak ada orang didalamnya.

"Sudah jam 10 masih sepi, mereka semua mungkin malas untuk bekerja.." gumamku.

Aku menekan tombol menuju lantai 20. Aku bekerja di lantai 20, tempat yang didominasi oleh junior-junior ku.

.

**TING!**

.

Huaaah! Suara apa itu?! Aku panik sendiri(?).

"Huuh.. Suara lift ternyata." kataku. Aku sering terkejut akan hal seperti ini. Mungkin aku terlalu parno?#Abaikan. Ternyata aku sudah sampai di lantai 20, aku pun berjalan menuju tempat kerjaku.

"Ohayou Kanzaki-san." Seorang pegawai menyapaku. Aku pun membalas sapaannya.

"Ohayou, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Aku pun berjalan melalui pegawai itu. Sampai juga di meja kerjaku. Aku segera menaruh segala barang yang kubawa dan duduk dikursiku. Lalu aku didatangi wanita bersurai hitam dengan senyumnya . Tak lupa suara familiar yang tak asing lagi di pendengaranku.

"Ohayou Sumire-chan~" sapa wanita tersebut sambil melambai dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Ohayou, Morishima-san." jawabku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal denganku Sumire-chan." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Tapi–"

"Panggil aku Yuuka-chan." perintahnya.

"Y-yuuka-chan. Seperti ini hm?" ucapku.

Aku jarang sekali memanggil orang lain dengan nama depan atau panggilan mereka. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Ha'i seperti itu Sumire-chan~" kata wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut terlihat sangat senang dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Morishi- Yuuka-chan, bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu itu? Lebih baik kau segera menghubungi klien kita yang berada di Singapura." perintahku.

"Huuft, ha'i akan aku laksanakan Sumire-chan." jawab wanita tersebut lalu meninggalkan meja kerjaku. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan memalingkan pandangannya kearahku. Aku pun menatapnya kembali, kenapa tatapannya terasa serius sekali?

"Hahaha, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya emm.. sebentar." katanya. Ia segera mengambil sebuah kertas dan kembali berjalan menuju meja kerjaku. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah desain dress mini dengan warna pink cerah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ini melenceng dari tema perusahaan kita?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.. tidak, menurutku ini mungkin bisa menjadi inspirasi baru bagi perusahaan kita." jelasku.

"Hontou ni? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Ahh, apakah kau ingin kubuatkan secangkir teh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku, lebih baik kau juga melanjutkan pekerjaanmu Yuuka-chan." jawabku sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Mou~ Ha'i. Semoga harimu menyenangkan ~" ucapnya sambil bersiul riang.

Lalu wanita tersebut kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat. Wanita yang tadi berbicara denganku adalah Morishima Yuuka. Dia adalah seniorku dan orang yang membimbingku saat aku baru bekerja di perusahaan ini. Dia juga adalah teman pertamaku di perusahaan ini walaupun umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku benar-benar menghormati dirinya dan kadang menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Dan ia benar-benar cerewet. Lalu aku kembali bekerja seperti biasa, menggambar desain baru untuk perusahaan ini serta mengajari junior-junior ku. Kadang pekerjaan ini membuatku lelah dan aku sering kehabisan ide untuk desain pakaian-pakaian ku.

.

Waktu istirahat kerja pun tiba. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat pemandangan didepanku. Meja yang berisi hasil gambar-gambarku serta tumpukan 5 map file yang belum kukerjakan. Aku terlalu asik menggambar rupanya sampai lupa untuk mengurus file ini. Mungkin akan kuurus sekarang, lagipula aku juga belum lapar. Aku pun segera membereskan sampah-sampah yang ada dimejaku dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Saat sedang membuang sampah, aku berpapasan dengan Morishima. Ia mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama. Pertama aku ingin menolaknya, tetapi kurasa lebih baik aku makan sebelum kelaparan nanti. Kemudian kami segera turun menuju lobby perusahaan kami dan menuju sebuah cafe kecil di seberang perusahaan kami. Saat sampai, hanya Morishima yang memesan. Aku membawa bekalku sendiri. Sambil menunggu pesanan Morishima, kami berbincang-bincang mengenai pekerjaan kami. Aku juga menjelaskan bagian-bagian yang Morishima harus kerjakan.

"Sumimasen, satu hot cappucino dan satu rice bowl. Apakah ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi, nona?" tanya seorang waiters kepada kami.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih." jawab Morishima. Lalu waiters itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan kami, aku pun segera membuka bekal ku dan mulai mengambil sesuap Omelette buatanku.

"Itadakimasu." kataku.

"Itadakimasu, nyam~" katanya. Sambil memakan makan siang kami kembali melanjutkan perbincangan kami tadi.

"Nee Sumire-chan, apa saat ini kau menyukai seseorang?" Tiba-tiba Morishima mengalihkan pembicaraan kami.

"Eughk!" Aku tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Morishima. Jarang sekali orang bertanya mengenai hal ini kepadaku.

"Sumire-chan?! Kau baik-baik saja?! Sumire-chaaan!" tanyanya sambil menguncangkan tubuhku. Aku ingin tertawa jadinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah." jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku bertanya hal yang tidak penting, gomen.." ujarnya dengan raut menyesal. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Daijobu ne, ah.. Mengapa kau menanyakannya?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja. Siapakah pria beruntung yang disukai oleh Sumire-chan?" Kupikir Morishima sedang membayangkan pria itu sekarang.

"Aku pikir dirimu benar-benar hebat! Kau baru berumur 23 tahun dan sudah mencapai posisi Wakil Direktur. Aku pikir pasti banyak sekali laki-laki yang tertarik kepada dirimu. Tapi siapa pria beruntung yang menarik perhatianmu? Maa, aku benar-benar iri padamu Sumire-chan.." sambungnya.

Harus kuakui, posisiku diperusahaan ini adalah Vice president. Walaupun itu merupakan jabatan yang lumayan tinggi, aku tidak ingin membesar-besarkannya. Lagipula aku mendapatkan posisi ini karena berhasil menyukseskan pameran Style-V tiga bulan lalu. Berbagai desainku laris dipesan oleh berbagai perusahaan besar dalam waktu singkat. Saat itu aku langsung di promosikan menjadi Wakil Direktur sekaligus Kepala Desainer di perusahaan ini.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku menyukai seseorang." ujarku.

"Heeeh?! Siapakah dia? Nee, katakan padaku Sumire-chan!" Morishima terlihat antusias dengan pernyataanku. Aku mulai merasa jika cafe ini menjadi ricuh karena perbincangan kami.

"Ah.. sayangnya aku tidak menyukainya lagi. Ia hanyalah pria dimasa laluku." jelasku. Aku melihat raut kecewa Morishima. Tapi hal ini benar. Aku tidak berbohong. Morishima hanya memasang raut cemberut.

"Maa, lebih baik kita membicarakan hal lain saja. Oke? Senyumlah Yuuka-chan." Aku pun menghiburnya sembari mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dan melanjutkan makan siangku.

_..._

_Pagi itu aku hanya menatap jendela kelasku. Aku hanya menatap pria itu. Aku merasa sangat senang karena bisa menatapnya saat ia berolahraga. Ia sangat mengagumkan. Namun ketika aku mengingat sahabatku. Hatiku merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi ketika ia dengan senangnya bercerita mengenai pria itu. Ia benar-benar menyukai pria itu bukan? _

_..._

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak **–**"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sumire-chan?" Kepingan peristiwa itu terlihat memudar dari penglihatanku. Saat ini hanya ada Morishima di hadapanku. Bukan orang itu.

"Bukan apa-apa! Maafkan aku, Tidak ada Yuuka-chan." jelasku. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku mencubit pipiku sendiri.

'Mengapa ingatanku akan hal ini kembali? Ah ini pasti karena Yuuka-chan bertanya mengenai orang yang kusukai. Ini hanya masa lalu Sumire.. Tenanglah.. semuanya sudah kulewati dengan sempurna.' batinku.

"Baiklah. Jam istirahat kita sudah hampir selesai. Bagaimana jika kita kembali sekarang?" ucapnya. Untung saja ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, syukurlah.

.

_**Ada hal yang tidak ingin kuingat kembali.  
**_

_**Peristiwa terpilu dalam kehidupanku.**_

_**Peristiwa yang harus kukubur selama sisa hidupku**_

**.**

Aku dan Morishima pun segera bergegas meninggalkan cafe kecil itu. Baru saja kami ingin melangkah keluar, aku merasa ada getaran didalam saku blazerku. Kurasa ada panggilan untukku.

"Ah tunggu sebentar, aku mengangkat teleponku dulu." kataku.

Morishima pun mengangguk. Aku segera membuka layar smartphoneku. Tertera nama sang penelepon yaitu "Ayah". Ayah? Tumben sekali ia meneleponku. Aku pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa ayah?" tanyaku.

"Apakah saya berbicara dengan Kanzaki Sumire?" Ini bukan ayahku. Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Aku mulai cemas dan perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Iya, dengan saya sendiri. Siapa ini?" tanyaku.

"Saya adalah sekertaris Kanzaki Kaoru. Begini..–"

..

"NANI?!" tanpa kusadari aku berteriak. Pengunjung cafe langsung melihatku dengan tatapan "apa".

"Gomen nasai.." pintaku sambil menundukan badan. Akhirnya pengunjung cafe tersebut kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Ada apa Sumire-chan?" tanya wanita diseberangku dengan nada khawatir. Hening. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ini tidak mungkin.. Ayah.."

"Mukamu pucat. Doushite, Sumire-chan? " tanyanya lagi.

"Ayahku tengah dirawat dirumah sakit, aku akan segera menjenguknya. Tolong sampaikan ke Direktur jika aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari ini." pesanku.

"Nani?! Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pesanmu. Cepatlah pergi Sumire-chan!" jawabnya.

"Aku pergi." kataku.

Ash! Aku benar-benar panik sekarang. Aku segera pergi menuju tempat parkir dan pulang kerumahku untuk mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku merasa trauma akan hal ini. Ini mengingatkanku ketika ibuku jatuh pingsan dan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi kembali pada Ayahku. Aku langsung menuju bandara dan segera membeli tiket pesawat menuju Australia.

.

8 jam kemudian aku sampai di bandara Australia. Aku langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat ayahku dirawat. Saat sampai aku langsung bertanya kepada suster dimana ayahku dirawat. Suster itu kemudian memberitahuku dimana ayahku dirawat. Aku pun langsung pergi ke ruang rawat ayahku. Tanpa kusadari aku berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Namun aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ingin kehilangan ayahku seperti aku kehilangan ibuku. Dan sampailah aku, didepan ruang rawat ayahku. Perlahan aku mengeser pintu kamar tersebut dan aku melihat ayahku tergulai lemas. Sambil menarik nafas perlahan aku mendekati kasur ayahku.

"Ayah.." panggilku. Ayahku pun membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"Ah.. Sumire.." jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat lemah disertai dengan senyuman lemas.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan?! Aku sudah bilang jangan bekerja terlalu keras." Ayahku selalu bekerja keras. Aku selalu menasehatinya. Namun tetap saja ia tidak mendengarkanku. Ia benar-benar keras kepala. Aku sangat sedih melihat keadaannya sekarang.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah.." ujarnya. Aku pun mengambil kursi dan duduk didekatnya.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." ucapku dengan nada lirih.

"Sudahlah.." Ayahku tersenyum lemah kepadaku. Mengapa keadaannya mirip sekali saat ibu dirawat di rumah sakit? Ketakutan mulai menghantuiku sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ayah?" tanyaku sambil menenangkan diriku sendiri. Aku harus tenang.

"Masih terasa sangat lelah..." ujarnya.

"Istirahatlah ayah, aku sudah mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari ini. Jadi, aku akan menemani mu." jelasku. Aku mengenggam tangan ayahku dengan erat.

"Sumire." panggil ayahku. Aku melihat keseriusan di kedua matanya.

"Nani desu ka?" jawabku.

"Ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apa itu ayah?" tanyaku.

"Sumire.. Ayah ingin kau tinggal dikediaman keluarga Akashi." ujarnya.

Eh? Aku terdiam sejenak. Apa yang ayahku katakan?

"A**–**apa? Apa yang ayah katakan?"

"Ayah ingin kau tinggal dikediaman keluarga Akashi."

Aku kembali mencerna perkataan ayahku dan..

"NANI?!"

Suara teriakanku membuat burung-burung di luar jendela kamar berterbangan dan ketakutan(?)

.

.

**TBC.**

Page 2 **–** The first meeting.

_**Pria itu.  
**_

_**Pria bersurai merah scarlet dengan iris heterochomianya.**_

_**"Apakah anda Kanzaki Sumire?"**_

_**"Kita sampai ojou-sama."**_

_**"Siapa kau."**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou?!**_

_**Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya itu?!  
**_

* * *

A/N

Ini adalah cerita pertama Ikuyo~. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti atau ceritanya ngga bagus #hiks. Then.. kalo mungkin ada cerita yang alurnya sama kayak cerita ikuyoo, saya minta maaf juga. Ini cuman hasil imajinasi saya saja. Di page satu ini belum ada Akashi, gomen. Sang protagonist pria utama akan dihadirkan di page kedua ^^

Terima kasih buat yang bersedia membaca(kalo ada), baik yang punya account di fanfiction maupun para Silent Reader. Saya sudah senang sekali kalo ada yang mau baca :3. Dimohon kritiknya minna-san~. Silahkan beradu kata di Review box yaa!

See you in next page

Regards,

IkuyoFujikage

* * *

Note : Untuk page 1 ini ada beberapa hal yang diubah dari segi penulisan dan cerita yang disampaikan. Namun buat yang udah baca cerita ini duluan, tidak apa-apa. Karena saya hanya memperjelas cerita ini saja. Tidak ada perubahan cerita yang sangat menonjol atau melenceng untuk page kedepannya. Intinya sama aja wkwkw#plak. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan akan perubahan ini silahkan PM saya. Sekian dan terima kasih.


	2. Page 2

Dan disinilah aku. Disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih bersama ayahku. Suasana terlihat hening. Hening karena permintaan tak masuk akal dari ayahku.

"Ayah ingin kau tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi."

Itu tidak masuk akal bukan? Mengapa aku harus tinggal dengan mereka? Aku hanya tetap diam dan menatap ayahku. Aku berharap apa yang ayahku katakan hanyalah lelucon semata. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak mungkin aku akan tinggal dengan mereka bukan? Ini sangatlah lucu. "Akashi", nama yang tidak asing bagi semua orang. Bahkan kurasa semua orang Jepang pasti mengetahui nama itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal "Akashi"? Perusahaan terbesar di Jepang? Perusahaan yang mempunyai pengaruh besar pada perekonomian Jepang.

"Ayah, mengapa engkau memintaku untuk tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi?"

"Begini.. satu bulan yang lalu ayah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Akashi Seito dan istrinya. Mereka adalah teman ayah saat kuliah dulu. Kami bertiga sangat senang saat bertemu. Pada saat ayah jatuh sakit kemarin, mereka berdua kembali mendatangi ayah disini. Lalu ia menanyakan mengenai keluarga kita. Ayah lalu menceritakan mengenai dirimu. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa kau ada di Jepang, nyonya Akashi langsung meminta padaku agar kau tinggal bersama mereka."

"Lalu.. Ayah menyutujuinya?" tanyaku. Ayahku mengangguk pelan.

"Bukankah hal ini adalah hal bagus?" ucap ayahku.

"Tapi.. Haruskah aku tinggal dengan mereka? Lagipula aku juga sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri ayah." ucapku.

"Sumire, ayah mohon. Ayah sudah tidak melaksanakan kewajibanku selama 6 tahun. Ayah benar-benar mempercayai Seito. Ayah sangat khawatir denganmu. Lalu anggaplah nyonya Akashi seperti ibumu sendiri." jelas ayahku.

Aku kembali terdiam. Walaupun ayah sudah memberikan alasan mengapa aku harus tinggal dengan mereka, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini. Haruskah aku menerimanya?

"Baiklah.. Aku akan tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi." jelasku dengan **terpaksa**. Garis bawahi kata terpaksa.

* * *

**Story of My Life ****©IkuyoFujikage**

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**but, All OC is mine.**

"Kisah ini adalah mengenai diriku dan dirinya."

* * *

**Page 2 – The first meeting.  
**

* * *

Jawabanku hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lemah dari ayahku. Aku pun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai "tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi" itu.

"Huft, bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayah sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Semua berjalan lancar.." jawabnya.

"Syukurlah.." balasku.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah pameranmu berhasil sayang? Maafkan ayah karena ayah tidak bisa datang pada saat itu." tanyanya.

"Pekerjaanku berjalan dengan baik ayah, lalu aku dipromosikan menjadi wakil direktur perusahaanku karena berhasil menyukseskan pameran itu ayah. Tidak apa-apa ayah, aku sudah senang sekali bahwa ayah menelepon pada hari itu." jawabku. Aku mengenggam tangan ayahku yang lemah sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Istirahatlah Sumire, kau baru saja sampai kan? Aku akan menyuruh oji-sanmu untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke kediamannya." katanya.

"Tidak perlu ayah, aku akan disini menemani ayah." balasku.

"Kau ini benar-benar..." balasnya lagi.

"Benar-benar apa, hem?" godaku.

"Keras kepala.." jawabnya.

"Huh, ayahnya saja keras kepala." sindirku sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Sumire.. Kau.." geramnya.

Lalu kami pun tertawa bersama. Tawaan hangat yang sangat kurindukan ini. Aku sangat senang dengan keadaan saat ini. Senyuman dan kekehan hangat yang sangat aku senangi. Kemudian aku meninggalkan ayahku sebentar dan pergi untuk mengambil segelas air mineral. Tanpa kusadari ayahku tersenyum hangat dan berkata..

"Aku berharap Seito dan Rin akan menjaga putriku dengan baik."

.

3 hari kemudian aku kembali ke Jepang setelah merawat dan menemani ayahku yang tengah jatuh sakit. Saat sampai di bandara aku hendak menaiki taksi. Namun aku melihat seseorang berjalan kearahku. Jangan bilang mereka itu adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputku. Tidak mungkin secepat ini. Dan dugaanku tepat. Tidak!

"Sumimasen, Apakah anda adalah nona Kanzaki Sumire?" tanya seorang wanita dengan surai abu-abu serta memakai jas dan dipadukan dengan celana hitam. Pakaiannya seperti seorang butler? Tidak mungkin, ia adalah seorang wanita.

"Ah.. Ha'i. Aku adalah Kanzaki Sumire." jawabku.

"Saya dan rekan saya sudah menyiapkan kendaraan untuk anda Sumire-sama, kami akan mengantarkan anda menuju kediaman Akashi. Mari ikuti saya." jelasnya.

Aku terkejut dengan hal ini. Sumire-sama?! Tanpa kusadari, barang-barangku sudah diangkut oleh kedua pria dengan pakaian yang sama. Wanita tadi menunjukan kepadaku dan mengantarku ke dalam kendaraan yang mereka siapkan. Aku berusaha menolak ajakan mereka, namun semuanya sia-sia. Setelah sampai ke tempat tujuan aku hanya bisa terdiam.

Sekarang, sebuah limosin mewah berwarna hitam tengah parkir didepan bandara ini. Orang-orang disekitarku menatapku dan semua orang ini dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Lalu seorang pria membukakan pintu limosin tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk Ojou-sama." katanya.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu." jawabku sambil memasuki limosin itu dengan enggan. Ini gila!

Setelah aku masuk ke limosin ini, wanita tadi juga ikut masuk setelahku. Ia duduk disebelahku. Saat mobil ini sudah melaju, aku hanya memandang keluar jendela. Sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

'Bagaimana jika...'

'Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupanku?'

'_Kami-sama_...'

Aku terus berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku memikirkan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi saat aku sampai nanti. Aku benar-benar berharap ini bukanlah kenyataan dan ini hanyalah mimpi. Seseorang bangunkanlah aku! Tanpa kusadari wanita tadi melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Akh! Sebentar lagi aku bisa menggila. Sambil terus menenangkan diriku wanita itu bertanya.

"Sumire-sama, nani desu ka? Ada yang perlu saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Iie. Tidak ada." jawabku dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, jika ada hal yang anda inginkan. Katakan saja kepada saya." balasnya. Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

Suasana kembali hening sampai aku bertanya kepada wanita bersurai abu-abu tersebut.

"Anoo.. Namamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Mizutani Yuma desu. Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu Sumire-sama." jawabnya.

"Douzo Yoroshiku ne." balasku. Ia sangatlah sopan. Mungkin hal ini tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Ia hanya membalasku dengan senyuman.

.

Tidak terasa limosin ini perlahan-perlahan mengurangi kecepatannya. Dan akhirnya berhenti disebuah pagar yang besar. Lalu wanita tersebut membuka kaca limosin dan menyebutkan namanya serta namaku pada sebuah microphone yang terpasang di pagar rumah tersebut. Kemudian pagar rumah itu otomatis terbuka dan limosin ini kembali melaju. Menyelursuri perkarangan rumah atau mungkin sebuah taman di kediaman Akashi ini. Akhirnya limosin ini berhenti di sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih dengan ukiran emas yang sungguh megah.

"Kita sampai Ojou-sama." ujar seorang dari pengawal-pengawal tersebut.

Aku hanya berdehem dan bersiap-siap untuk turun dari limosin ini. Baru saja aku ingin membuka pintu limosin ini pengawal tersebut sudah membukakannya untukku. Dengan perlahan aku turun dari limosin itu dan melihat sekelilingku.

"Apakah ini bisa disebut Rumah?!" batinku.

Aku tidak bisa menyebut tempat ini sebagai "Rumah". Bagaimana tidak? tempat ini berkali-kali lipat lebih besar daripada rumah yang ayah berikan kepadaku. Banyak sekali tanaman hias yang berada dirumah ini, dari yang besar hingga yang kecil. Semuanya hampir berhiaskan bunga-bunga yang manis dan mekar dengan sempurna. Jika dibandingkan dengan tanaman yang ada dirumahku paling cuman ada 1 tanaman pot (lupakan).

Aku masih terdiam didepan limosin itu sampai wanita yang kuketahui bernama Mizutani tersebut membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sumire-sama?" panggilnya dengan nada yang binggung.

"A!" kagetku.

"A-ano, ada apa Sumire-sama?" tanyanya.

"Sumimasen, aku melamun tadi hehe." ujarku dengan tawa yang garing.

"Mari masuk Ojou-sama." ujar seorang Butler yang datang dari arah taman.

"Ha'i." jawabku.

Lalu pintu rumah yang mewah itu dibuka oleh dua orang Butler dari kediaman Akashi. Saat pintu rumah itu terbuka, kedua mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Kini dihadapanku berjejer Maid dan Butler dalam jumlah yang banyak dan mereka semua membungkuk ke arahku.

"Selamat datang Sumire-sama." ucap semua Maid dan Butler itu secara bersamaan.

Aku hanya menjawab sambutan mereka dengan senyuman singkat, lalu pengawal tadi memberikan barang bawaanku kepada salah satu maid yang ikut memberikan sambutan kepadaku tadi. Lalu seorang maid datang kepadaku.

"Saya akan mengantarkan anda menuju Tuan dan Nyonya, Mari ikuti saya." ucap salah satu maid itu.

"Ah.. iya." jawabku.

Aku pun mengikuti maid tadi menuju pemilik rumah ini, sepanjang perjalanan banyak sekali hal yang kulihat dirumah ini. Nuansa di rumah ini didominasi oleh warna merah ruby dengan kombinasi warna putih dan lantai yang terbuat dari marmer berwarna putih. Lalu banyak sekali foto dan patung mewah yang berjajar disepanjang perjalananku. Akhirnya saat menaiki tiga buah anak tangga aku sudah bisa melihat dua orang berpakaian mewah sedang duduk bersantai diatas sofa berwarna merah. Bisa kutebak salah satu dari orang tersebut adalah Akashi Seito.

"Kita sampai Nona, saya permisi dahulu." ujar maid tersebut lalu meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memperkenalkan diriku kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kanzaki Sumire to moushimasu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu." jelasku sebari membungkukkan badanku.

"Cantik sekali tepat seperti yang dikatakan Kaoru." ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." jawabku.

Lalu lelaki itu menyuruhku untuk duduk dan aku pun duduk di sofa mewah tersebut. Sejenak aku menatap wanita disebelah lelaki itu. Tatapan matanya tajam sekali. Lalu pandangan ku teralihkan saat Tuan rumah tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan namaku adalah Akashi Seito dan wanita ini adalah istriku, Akashi Rin. Salam kenal dan selamat datang di kediamanku Kanzaki." jelasnya.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Lalu wanita yang bisa kusebut sebagai istri dari konglemart tersebut tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempatku duduk. Apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadapku? Bagaimana in**– GYUTT.** Aku terkaget dengan tindakan wanita bersurai violet tersebut. Sekarang wanita itu tengah memelukku dengan hangat.

"Ahh.. sekarang kita akan mempunyai seorang putri sayang.. Lihat betapa manisnya dirimu Sumire-chan." ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat senang.

Tanpa kusadari sebuah senyuman terlukiskan di wajahku. Ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, mereka benar-benar ramah sekali.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Oba-san." jawabku.

"Nee, kau bisa memanggilku Okaa-san jika kau mau." jelasnya.

"Ha'i Okaa-san." kataku sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Apakah keadaan ayahmu sudah membaik? Jujur, aku khawatir dengannya." Kurasa Akashi Seito memang sangat dekat dengan ayahku.

"Ia sudah membaik. Kurasa beberapa minggu lagi ayahku bisa segera keluar." jawabku.

Setelah itu kami bertiga berbincang-bincang. Mulai mengenai sifat ayahku dulu saat SMA sampai kuliah, sampai saat ayahku melamar ibuku dengan cara yang bodoh. Alhasil kami bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak. Maafkan aku ayah. Lalu kami membicarakan mengenai pekerjaanku.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin memakai hasil rancanganmu Sumire-chan." ujar wanita bersurai Violet tersebut.

"Akan aku berikan okaa-san." jawabku.

"Prestasimu luar biasa Kanzaki." sambung lelaki bersurai merah maroon tersebut.

"Tidak sebagus anda oji-san." jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini bisa saja." katanya.

Lalu kami bertiga kembali tertawa bersama. Entah mengapa kami bertiga sangat cocok sekali. Ingat, dalam hal membicarakan orang lain terutama mengenai ayahku. Karena terlalu asik berbincang-bincang, tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4.20 sore. Ternyata berbicara dengan orang terkaya di negara ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Tidak terasa sudah petang." kata orang terkaya di Jepang tersebut.

"Huaa, betul sekali sayang. Ah! Kemana laki-laki iblis itu?!" keluh wanita tersebut dengan nada sebal.

"Dia mungkin sibuk sayang." jawab pria tersebut sambil menenangkan istrinya(?)

"Kita kedatangan tamu penting, ia malah tidak ada disini." ujar wanita tersebut.

"A-ano, siapa laki-laki iblis tersebut?" tanyaku dengan nada yang polos sekali.

"Ahh, gomen. Dia adalah putra tunggal kami, Akashi Seijuurou." jelasnya.

Aku terdiam. Tidak. Mengapa aku melupakan hal ini? Tidak.. Aku..

"Doushite Sumire-chan?" tanya wanita tersebut saat melihatku terdiam. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Iie, tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau baru sampai dijepang bukan? Harusnya kau istirahat sejak tadi. Aku merasa sangat bersalah." ujar wanita bersurai violet itu padaku.

"Daijobu ne." jelasku.

Tiba-tiba wanita yang tadi mengantarku ke rumah ini menghampiri kami.

"Sumimasen Seito-sama. 30 menit lagi anda akan menghadiri acara pernikahan kerabat anda." jelasnya.

"Hampir saja aku melupakanya, Yuma antarkan Kanzaki setelah kami pergi nanti." perintah pria tersebut.

"Sesuai yang anda inginkan Seito-sama." jawab Yuma.

30 menit kemudian aku dan Yuma mengantarkan kedua konglemart tersebut. Setelah mereka pergi, Yuma mengantarku menuju kamarku. Lalu akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu berwarna coklat di lantai 2 kediaman Akashi. Ya, lantai 2. Tapi bukan lantai 2 biasa karena untuk mencapainya benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kita sampai Sumire-sama." ujarnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu karena sudah mengantarku. Ngomong-ngomong tolong jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan "sama", panggil aku Sumire saja." jelasku.

"Baiklah Sumire. Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap. Apakah anda ingin saya antarkan ke kamar anda?" tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan di Ruang makan." jawabku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu." jelasnya.

"Hm." jawabku disertai dengan anggukan.

Akhirnya pengawal itu pergi meninggalkanku didepan kamarku. Ah, lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Namun saat aku ingin membuka knop pintu kamarku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengarah kepadaku. Siapa?! Dengan perlahan aku menengok ke sumber suara. Lalu langkah kaki orang tersebut berhenti tepat didepanku. Sekarang dihadapanku terlihat seorang pria dengan surai scarlet dengan pakaian rapinya serta membawa tas kerjanya. Iris mata heterochomenya yang tajam tersebut menatapku.

Akashi Seijuurou?!

"Siapa kau." tanyanya dengan suara yang dingin dan menusuk.

Pria dihadapanku ini adalah putra tunggal "Akashi", Akashi Seijuurou. Aku terdiam sejenak, hanya menatap matanya. Kini posisi kami, aku memegang knop pintu dan ia mencondongkan badannya dan menatapku.

"Aku bertanya, **siapa kau.**" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan penekanan kata di "siapa kau".

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kanzaki Sumire. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini. Mohon bantuannya." jelasku dengan nada sesopan mungkin sambil membungkukkan badanku.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Dan akhirnya ia hanya melewati ku saja. Hanya melewati dan tidak ada respon sama sekali. Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya itu?!

**BLAM!**

Aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup, dan otomatis aku menengok ke belakang. APA?! Kamarnya tidak jauh dari kamarku?! Tidak, kamarnya dekat sekali dengan kamarku. Dengan perasaan campur aduk aku melepas gengamanku pada knop pintu kamarku. Aku segera turun menuju ruang makan. Saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah mengisi perutku. Aku lapar.

_Pria itu.  
_

_Pria bersurai merah scarlet dengan iris heterochomianya._

_Dia, Akashi Seijuurou._

_Ia, Ketakutan terbesarku._

_Aku harus mampu menghadapinya, _

_karena aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi._

**.**

**TBC.**

Next Story..

Page 3 **–** Biggest Fear.

_**Menyebalkan.**_

_**"Eh?! Apa yang kau**–**!"**_

_**"Kau memerintahku? Ini rumahku."**_

_**"Tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku. Terutama orang asing sepertimu."**_

_**TIDAK! **_

_**"Jadi sekarang siapa yang bodoh?"**_

_**'Merepotkan sekali..'**_

* * *

Note : Untuk page 2 ini juga ada beberapa hal yang diubah dari segi penulisan dan cerita yang disampaikan. Namun buat yang udah baca cerita ini duluan, tidak apa-apa. Karena saya hanya memperjelas cerita ini saja. Tidak ada perubahan cerita yang sangat menonjol atau melenceng untuk page kedepannya. Intinya sama aja wkwkw#plak. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan akan perubahan ini silahkan PM saya. Sekian dan terima kasih.


	3. Page 3

**Story of My Life ****©IkuyoFujikage**

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**but, All OC is mine.**

"Kisah ini adalah mengenai diriku dan dirinya."

* * *

**Page 3 **– Biggest Fear.  
****

* * *

****NORMAL POV****

****.****

'Bodoh. Menyebalkan. Bodoh. Menyebalkan.' oceh gadis bersurai dark chocolate tersebut.

Hal itu terus dikatakan Sumire saat ia berada di ruang makan kediaman Akashi. Bodoh untuk dirinya, dan menyebalkan untuk pria bersurai scarlet tersebut. Apa hal yang membuatnya begitu kesal? Pertama, ia tersesat saat menuju ruang makan di istana ini. Ia terselamatkan karena seorang Maid yang kebetulan berada di lantai 2 kediaman Akashi. Kedua, karena perkenalannya dengan putra orang terkaya di Jepang itu tidak direspon sama sekali.

Akhirnya wanita beriris coklat madu tersebut memutuskan untuk ikut membantu para chef di dapur istana ini. Awalnya para chef tersebut menolak Sumire untuk membantu mereka. Tapi karena wanita tersebut memaksa akhirnya mereka menyerah dan mengijinkannya. Setelah hidangan makan malam sudah siap, ia menyusun peralatan makan. Walaupun di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya dan pria yang ia sebut menyebalkan tadi.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Sumire-sama." ucap seorang maid kepada dirinya.

"Sama-sama, mari makan bersama." ajaknya dengan senyuman.

"Iie, saya akan memanggil Seijuurou-sama untuk makan, permisi nona." tolak maid tersebut.

"A-ano, tunggu sebentar." panggil wanita itu kepada maid tadi.

"Ada apa Sumire-sama? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab maid tersebut.

"Biar aku saja yang memanggilnya." ujarnya.

"Tapi itu-"

"Tidak apa-apa." potong wanita tersebut.

Lalu Sumire segera pergi menuju kamar tuan muda tersebut. Setelah sampai dan tidak tersesat lagi ia mengetuk pintu berwarna hitam tersebut.

**Tok tok tok.**

Tidak ada respon dan ia kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut.

**Tok tok t**– ****bunyi ketukan itu terhenti karena pintu hitam tersebut telah terbuka. Dan munculah sosok pria yang hanya berbalut handuk dengan tubuh yang masih basah. Air yang menetes dari surai scarletnya itu membuat pria itu terlihat mempesona. Namun tidak untuk Sumire.

"Apa?" suara baritonnya itu membuyarkan lamunan Sumire.

"Pakai bajumu terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu kamarmu. Makan malam sudah siap, cepat turun." jelas Sumire.

Setelah menyampaikan pesannya Sumire hendak pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut. Namun tiba- tiba Akashi menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Ia tidak tau jika pria itu tengah kesal atas perkataannya tadi.

"Eh?! Apa yang kau**–**!" perkataannya terhenti saat kepalanya menyentuh tembok yang dingin.

Sumire terus berusaha untuk melepas genggaman Akashi pada lengannya. Namun terlambat. Akashi sudah mengunci semua pergerakannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu akhirnya ia menatap wajah pria tersebut. Seakan-akan berkata 'lepaskan aku!'. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Kau.." desisnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sumire.

Dengan berani dan tanpa rasa takut, Sumire terus menatap kedua iris dwi warna tersebut. Kedua iris dwi warna itu benar-benar mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Wajah Akashi terus mendekati wajah Sumire. Hembusan nafas pria itu mulai terasa disekitar wajah Sumire. Sejenak, kepanikan mulai terlihat di wajah wanita itu.

"Menjauhlah dariku! Lepaskan aku!" gertak wanita itu. Wajah pria itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti di telinga wanita itu.

"Kau memerintahku? Ini rumahku.."

"Tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku. Terutama orang asing sepertimu."

Kemarahan terpancar di kedua iris madu Sumire. Dengan kasarnya ia mendorong tubuh Akashi dan sukses membuat pria tersebut hampir terjatuh.

"Aku hanya mengajarkan tata krama kepadamu." balas Sumire.

Setelah itu ia segera meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terpaku karena perkataan wanita tadi. Akashi tidak menyangka jika ada seorang wanita asing yang berani memerintahnya. Namun saat menatap iris cokelat madunya, ia merasa pernah melihatnya. Ia merasa pernah mengenalnya, namun siapa?

"Wanita itu .." gumamnya.

Setelah itu keduanya menyantap makan malam di ruang makan istana itu. Makan malam mereka hanya dihiasi dengan keheningan. Sampai pada akhirnya Sumire bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan pria yang masih menyantap hidangan malamnya itu. Ia malas berlama-berlama disana. Sumire masih kesal atas tindakan Akashi barusan. Dengan lelahnya Sumire berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu cokelat itu dengan perlahan. Lalu menghempiskan tubuhnya ke kasur berukuran King Size tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar lelah.. Terima kasih Kami-sama." ucapnya.

"Oyasumi.." ucapnya sambil mematikan lampu kamarnya itu. Perlahan, ia terlelap dan menuju alam mimpi.

...

"Aku terlambat!"

Pagi yang cerah namun dengan sigap Sumire langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dengan cepat ia mengikat surai dark chocolatenya. Kemudian ia mengambil tas kerjanya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat ia sedang berlari menuju pintu depan istana itu, ia melihat Yuma berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sumire, sarapan**–**" perkataan Yuma dipotong oleh Sumire.

"Aku tidak akan sarapan, aku terlambat. Sumimasen." potong Sumire dan langsung melewati Yuma. Mungkin Yuma terdiam sekarang. Namun Sumire tidak peduli.

Saat ia sudah mencapai ruang keluarga langkahnya tertahan. Seorang wanita bersurai violet sedang menyapanya.

"Ohayou Sumire-chan." sapa wanita bernama Akashi Rin tersebut.

"Ohayou oba-san. Ittekimasu." jawabnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya istri Akashi tersebut.

"Bekerja. Aku sudah terlambat 1 jam." jawab Sumire.

Namun langkahnya kembali tertunda karena nyonya Akashi tersebut memanggil pria itu.

"Seijuurou, antarkan Sumire-chan!" perintah konglemart tersebut.

Orang yang dipanggil pun hanya menggangguk dan berjalan medahului Sumire.

"Cepat, aku tidak ingin terlambat karenamu." perintah pria tersebut.

Sumire tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk mengikuti pria itu. Dan dengan malasnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna merah tersebut. Ia juga baru mengingat bahwa mobilnya masih terdapat di rumahnya.

"Dimana kantormu." tanya pria bersurai scarlet tersebut.

"Style-V." jawab Sumire dengan singkat.

.

30 menit kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di perusahaan Sumire. Lalu wanita itu turun dari kendaraan Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san." ucapnya.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada respon dan pria itu langsung meninggalkan Sumire. Dengan terburu-terburu ia langsung menaiki lift. Setelah sampai Sumire langsung menuju meja kerjanya. Tak lupa mendapat pelukan maut dari teman baiknya, Morishima. Setelah mendapat berjuta pertanyaan dari Morishima, ia diberitahu bahwa ia dipanggil oleh direktur perusahaannya. Kemudian Sumire langsung menuju kantor direktur perusahaannya itu. Saat sampai Sumire mengetuk pintu kaca itu dengan perlahan.

"Masuk." jawab seseorang dibalik pintu kaca tersebut.

Lalu Sumire masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dan disana terdapat seorang pria kira-kira 2 tahun lebih tua daripadanya. Pria tersebut memiliki surai hitam dan beriris senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Apa ada kenaikan upah atau aku dipromosikan untuk menggantikanmu?" ledek Sumire.

Sumire tersenyum manis kepada pria dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak pernah bersikap sopan kepadanya, atasannya atau direktur perusahaan Style-V , Himuro Tatsuya.

"Kau terlalu berharap gadis kecil." jawab pria bernama Himuro tersebut.

"Jadi?" balas Sumire.

"Kau sudah tau bukan?" tanya Himuro.

"Nani?" jawab wanita dengan iris cokelat madu itu dengan polosnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh." ledek Himuro.

"Nani?! Aku tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh! Apa-apaan de**–**"

"Cek ponselmu." perintah Himuro setelah memotong perkataan Sumire.

"Sudah kubuka lalu?" tanya Sumire.

"Buka pesanmu." jelas pria tersebut.

Lalu Sumire mengikuti instruksi atasannya tersebut. Dan..

* * *

From : Himuro Baka.

To : Kanzaki Sumire.

Subject : Style-V Exhibition.

Tanggal 30 November 2014 akan diadakan pameran ke 30 dari perusahaan kita, kau akan menjadi perancang utama dalam pameran ini dengan tema "Couple Date". Sediakan 10 rancangan. Bersiaplah.

-Himuro.

* * *

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanyanya.

Sumire terdiam. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan Himuro.

"Hehehe.. Sudah ku lihat.." jawab Sumire dengan tawaan garing.

"Jadi sekarang siapa yang bodoh?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau, aku akan segera mempersiapkannya. Kalau begitu Jaa nee Baka."

Sumire tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan atasannya tersebut. Ia panik sekarang, ia benar-benar lupa membuka ponselnya selama 5 hari ini. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan hal penting ini juga?! Mungkin ia sudah mulai pikun(?). Waktu yang ia miliki hanya 1 minggu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. TIDAK! Ini benar-benar buruk.

Lalu Sumire kembali menuju meja kerjanya, ia segera membereskan peralatan kerjanya dan menuju ruangannya. Ruangan wakil direktur. Ruangan itu jarang ia gunakan karena ia tidak suka sendirian. Namun sekarang ia benar-benar harus sendirian. Menenangkan pikirannya sekaligus mencari inspirasi untuk pamerannya minggu depan.

* * *

**AKASHI POV**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore dan aku masih berkutat dengan laptopku. Membuat strategi untuk penjualan perusahaanku. Membuat hal semacam ini mudah. Karena aku selalu benar dan membuat semuanya sesuai rencanaku.

"Hahh.." desahku. Membuat hal ini terlalu mudah. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar laptopku. Aku menyalakan televisi yang ada di seberang meja kerjaku. Aku harus mengistirahatkan diriku sejenak. Walaupun aku tidak lelah sama sekali. Acara yang kulihat sudah pasti berita. Aku tidak suka dengan acara hiburan, mereka tidak berguna.

"Baru-baru ini sering terjadi penculikan terhadap anak-anak maupun gadis di taman-taman kota. Disarankan untuk menghindari taman-taman kota yang sepi. Hal ini biasanya terjadi saat malam hari. Motif penculikan ini berbeda-berbeda. Jagalah**–" PIP! **Aku mematikan televisi tersebut.

"Sudah mulai banyak orang bodoh di Jepang." ucapku. Aku bosan. Aku mengingkan sesuatu yang menarik.

Sejenak, aku kembali mengingat wanita itu. Wanita asing yang berani-beraninya memerintahku dan mengaturku.

"Tch, ia tidak mengetahui siapa aku. Akan kuberi pelajaran ia." Seringaianku terlihat diwajahku. Aku tidak sabar kapan hukumannya dimulai. Aku terdiam sejenak.

'Mengapa aku memikirkannya?' batinku.

Aku mengalihkan pikiranku dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Namun aku merasakan getaran disaku jasku. Kurasa aku dihubungi seseorang. Aku segera mengambil smartphoneku. Ternyata okaa-san. Lalu aku menjawabnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Aku ingin kau menjemput Sumire-chan. Kau bisa kan?" ujarnya. Hmm, kebetulan sekali. Ini saat yang tepat untuk memulai hukumannya.

"Hahh.. Baiklah." Aku menyeringai. Ini akan menarik.

Aku segera menutup laptopku dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir di perusahaanku. Aku memasuki mobilku dan segera menuju perusahaan wanita itu.

.

45 menit kemudian aku sampai didepan perusahaan bertuliskan Style-V. Aku segera meraih smartphoneku dan menelepon perusahaan itu.

"Moshi-moshi dengan perusahaan Style-V. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku mencari wanita bernama Sumire." jawabku.

"Sumimasen, apa hubungan anda dengan wakil Sumire?"

"Cepat panggil dia untuk pergi ke gerbang perusahaan ini, atau tidak ia akan berjalan kaki." ancamku.

"Namun kami tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa informasi yang jelas dari penghubung." Apa-apaan ini. Aku menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Bisakah kau memanggilnya sekarang, nona?" ucapku dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

"Ha'i. Gomen nasai. Akan segera saya sampaikan."

**PIP!**

Aku menutup sambungan tersebut dan menunggu wanita itu didalam mobilku. Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita yang kumaksud masuk ke mobilku. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menjalankan mobilku.

"..." Hanya keheningan yang terdapat diantara kami. Baguslah. Aku suka dengan keheningan. Namun saat aku melewati taman kota ia berteriak.

"Hentikan mobilnya! Stop! Akashi-san!" teriaknya sambil memukul pundakku.

Aku terkejut dan langsung menginjak rem mobilku. Sekarang apa lagi yang ia inginkan. Wanita menyebalkan ini.

"Apa yang kau**–**" perkataanku terhenti karena ia langsung keluar dari mobilku.

"Hei! Kau!" panggilku. Aku langsung membuka pintu mobilku dan mengejarnya.

Sial. Wanita tersebut sampai membuatku sedikit berlari untuk mengejarnya. Akhirnya langkahku berhenti di sebuah taman bermain. Wanita itu sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menggambar. Aku pun ikut duduk disampingnya. Melihatnya. Tanpa kusadari aku terdiam sambil menatapnya. Ia terlihat serius. Aku memilih untuk diam saja dan menoleh ke arah langit malam. Apa yang wanita ini inginkan?

**KRUYUK~**

Suara itu.. Aku menoleh menatap wanita itu. Wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Aku akan membeli makanan sebentar." jelasku.

Aku segera membelikannya makanan. Aku terkekeh sejenak. Lucu sekali. Wanita asing yang berani itu kini benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Kasihan sekali ia kelaparan. Segitu seriusnya ia sampai ia lupa makan? Lalu aku kembali ke taman itu dengan membawa 2 buah burger dan 2 botol air mineral. Lalu aku memberikan burger tersebut kepadanya.

"Makanlah." perintahku.

"Arigatou Akashi-san." ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan raut malunya. Hmph, kau berutang padaku sekarang wanita asing. Aku pun mengambil burgerku dan memakannya.

.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin berada disini." jelasku.

Aku sudah berada disini selama 2 jam. Aku hanya memainkan smartphoneku dengan bosan. Dan dia, hanya menggambar dan menggambar. Aku melihat banyak sekali kertas coretan yang bertebaran dibawah tanah.

"Untuk apa semua ini." keluhku.

"Pameranku." jawabnya. Pamerannya? Dari yang kulihat, semua yang ia gambar adalah pakaian. Ia pasti adalah seorang fashion designer. Hm, tidak buruk juga.

"..."

Suasana kembali hening. Sampai akhirnya ia merengangkan tubuhnya.

"Enggh.. Ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah." jawabku. Akhirnya ia berhenti juga. Kupikir aku hanya akan menemaninya disini sampai aku marah dan meninggalkannya. Namun tidak mungkin, aku masih ingin menghukumnya. Rencanaku tidak pernah putus dijalan.

Lalu kami berdua berjalan beriringan. Keheningan kembali menghiasi kami. Sampai ia membuka pembicaraan diantara kami.

"Mungkin kau tidak tau mengapa aku tinggal dirumahmu." Aku tidak peduli bodoh. Aku tidak peduli selama kau tidak menggangguku. Namun kau sudah mengganguku sejak awal.

Lalu ia duduk diatas ayunan di taman bermain itu. Aku hanya mengikutinya.

"Ayahku dan ayahmu ternyata berteman sejak kuliah. Namun mereka terpisahkan saat kelulusan. Ayahku jatuh sakit dan keluargamu menjenguknya. Ibu mu lalu memintaku untuk tinggal dirumahmu. Begitulah." ujarnya. Aku hanya diam dan memilih duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Aku hanya melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Namun perhatianku tertuju pada suatu pria. Pria itu pasti masih muda, lebih muda dariku. Kulihat pandangannya menuju Sumire. Tch, penampilannya juga mencurigakan. Kau mengincar wanita ini? Aku pun mengajaknya untuk berjalan kembali. Memastikan bahwa dugaanku benar atau tidak.

"Mari pergi ketempat lain." perintahku. Ia pun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikutiku. Hal yang mengesankan bahwa ia mengikuti perintahku. Bagus. Ini yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Bukan memerintahku seperti kemarin.

"Maafkan aku karena telah merepotkanmu Akashi-san. Aku hanya terinspirasi dengan taman bermain ini. Aku harus mendesain dengan tema Couple Date, kau tau bukan? Aku juga akan mengganti biaya makanan tadi." ucapnya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya padaku.

"Tidak perlu." ucapku. Aku pun kembali berjalan dan mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku kembali mendapati pria tadi. Dugaanku benar, ia mengikuti kami. Dasar pria bejat. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"Ada apa Akashi-san?" ia bertanya dengan heran kepadaku.

"Mari pulang, ini sudah larut malam." ajakku. Aku pun kembali berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hm, baiklah. Mungkin besok aku akan kembali lagi kesini." jawabnya sambil menjajarkan langkahnya denganku.

Lalu aku dan dia berjalan menuju mobilku. Aku kembali mendapati pria itu. Ia masih mengikuti kami ternyata. Sebegitu menariknya kah wanita ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan pria ini. Aku pun menghentikan wanita itu sejenak. Aku memegang pundaknya. Ia telihat terkejut namun berusaha untuk tenang.

"Tutup matamu. Ada sesuatu di bawah matamu." Ia pun menutup kedua matanya. Aku perlahan mencondongkan tubuhku. Mendekati wajahnya. Dalam waktu singkat aku mempertemukan bibirku dengannya. Aku menciumnya sambil melihat ke arah pria itu. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Hmph, hentikan mengikutinya atau kau akan berhadapan dengan polisi anak muda. Ia pasti akan mengerti dengan tatapanku padanya. Aku melihat badanya bergetar dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kami. Lalu wanita itu langsung mendorongku dan melepas ciuman kami.

"A-aa-apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucapnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Ia berusaha menghapusnya. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat kemarahan diwajahnya.

"Bibirmu manis juga." Aku mengodanya sambil menjilati bibirku. Ia semakin marah dan langsung berjalan menjauhiku. Heeh, ia ingin berjalan kaki rupanya. Aku pun memasuki mobilku lalu mengejarnya dengan mobilku. Aku menginjak gas dengan lambat dan membuka jendela mobilku.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang bersamaku?" Ia terus berjalan tanpa memedulikanku. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Aku menciummu agar pria itu berhenti mengikuti kita! Hentikan amarahmu dan pulanglah denganku. Aku tidak ingin nyawaku dicabut oleh ibuku." Ia menoleh sejenak dan menghentikan langkahnya. Aku pun juga menghentikan laju mobilku.

"Masuklah." Aku membukakan pintu mobilku untuknya. Semua ini demi nyawaku. Ia pun akhirnya masuk dan menutup pintu mobilku. Bagus, dengan ini aku bisa tenang.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak menatapku. Ia terus menatap jalan raya dengan amarah.

"Dari tadi ada seorang pria yang mengikuti kita, ia mengincarmu. Besok jangan pergi ke taman bermain itu lagi. Jika kau pergi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab." jelasku. Ia akhirnya menatapku. Dengan wajah terheran tentunya.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku. Jika tidak mungkin besok ia akan mengikutimu kembali dan melakukan aksinya." ucapku. Seharusnya aku menghukummu, tetapi mengapa aku malah menolongmu? Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dengan ini rencanaku gagal. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

"Tapi.. itu ciuman pertamaku." ucapnya. Ciuman pertamanya? Kudengar ia seumuran denganku. Namun ia belum pernah melakukannya? Seharusnya ia beruntung memperolehnya denganku. Aku melihatnya sejenak, ia terlihat sedih. Mungkinkah aku keterlaluan?

"Maafkan aku, jangan hitung itu sebagai ciuman. Itu hanya pertolongan." Ini gila, aku bahkan meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis." ucapku.

"Terima kasih Akashi-san, aku tidak menangis. Aku berhutang kepadamu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu aku melanjutkan perjalanan ini. Aku terus mengendarai mobilku menuju rumahku. Beberapa lama kemudian aku menoleh ke sebelahku. Dan aku melihat wanita itu sedang tertidur pulas. Aku membiarkannya dan terus mengendarai mobilku. Lalu akhirnya aku sampai dirumahku dan aku segera memasuki perkarangan rumahku. Aku berhenti di depan pintu rumahku. Aku pun turun dari mobilku dan membuka pintu sebelahku. Lalu dengan perlahan aku mengangkat wanita itu dan membawanya menuju kamarnya.

'Merepotkan sekali.' batinku. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak butler yang menawarkan agar mereka yang membawanya. Tetapi aku menolaknya. Lagipula kamar kami juga bersebelahan. Saat sampai, aku membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan dan menurunkannya diatas kasurnya. Sejenak aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang terlelap.

"Oyasumi." ucapku sambil menyelimutinya.

Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya dan pergi menuju kamarku. Membuka pakaian kerjaku dan menghempiskan badanku ke kasurku. Aku kembali memikirkannya. Entah mengapa saat melihat wajah wanita itu, ia tidak asing. Aku merasa ia mirip dengan seseorang. Namun siapa? Aku menghentikan pikiran itu dan segera tidur. Aku lelah.

.

_Wajah itu.._

_Iris cokelat madunya.._

_Surai dark chocolate.._

_Aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya.._

_Aku pernah berbicara dengannya._

_Aku mengenalnya._

_Tapi.._

_Siapa dia?_

_Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya._

_Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja?_

.

**TBC.**

Next Story..

Page 4 **–** Something odd?

_**Kenapa aku berada disini?**_

_**KYAA!**_

_**"Tch. Ceroboh sekali."**_

_**Inikah rasanya berada dalam pelukannya?**_

_**"Bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama?"**_

_**'Mengapa aku menunggunya.'**_

_**"Bukankah ini adalah.. Rika?"**_

_**Rasanya semua ingatan itu perlahan muncul kembali.**_

_**Kumohon, menghilanglah..**_

* * *

Note : Untuk page 2 ini juga ada beberapa hal yang diubah dari segi penulisan dan cerita yang disampaikan. Namun buat yang udah baca cerita ini duluan, tidak apa-apa. Karena saya hanya memperjelas cerita ini saja. Tidak ada perubahan cerita yang sangat menonjol atau melenceng untuk page kedepannya. Intinya sama aja wkwkw#plak. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan akan perubahan ini silahkan PM saya. Sekian dan terima kasih.


	4. Page 4

**Story of My Life ****©IkuyoFujikage**

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**but, All OC is mine.**

"Kisah ini adalah mengenai diriku dan dirinya."

* * *

**Page 4 - Something odd?  
**

* * *

**.**

"Enghh.." keluhku.

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Pandangan yang ku lihat pertama kali adalah langit kamarku. Eh? Kenapa aku berada disini? Seingat ku kemarin..

**BLUSH**

"Iiee! Aku tidak menghitungnya sebagai ciuman! Ini hanya pertolongan! Dan ingat Sumire, ia bukan siapa-siapa! Bahkan ia tidak mengingatku!" Aku bahkan sudah mengacak-acak rambutku di pagi hari. Hiks. Ini semua karena Akashi Seijuurou! Aku segera bangkit dari kasurku dan membasuh diriku. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Otomatis aku tidak bekerja hari ini. Hari ini harus aku pergunakan untuk menyelesaikan rancanganku!

Aku segera turun untuk memakan sarapanku. Saat aku sampai aku melihat 1 keluarga itu berkumpul. Menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing. Aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut dalam hidangan pagi mereka.

"Ohayou Kanzaki, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" sapa kepala keluarga tersebut kepadaku.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Oji-san. Baik dan cukup menenangkan." jelasku.

"Nee, ayo makan Sumire-chan!" ajak istri Akashi tersebut. Dan ia memberikanku sebuah piring berisikan cake berhiaskan strawberry.

"Ha'i. Arigatou ne, Itadakimasu." balasku sambil menatap surai violet itu.

Lalu sarapan pagi kami dihabiskan dengan candaan diantara kami. Tentunya pria menyebalkan itu tidak mengikuti candaan kami. Aku menatap ke arah pria itu. Ia dengan tenangnya menghabiskan hidangan paginya. Jika dilhat secara dekat. Ia benar-benar tampan. Ia berbeda sekarang.

"Nee Sumire-chan. Aku mendengar kau akan mengadakan pameranmu minggu depan. Apa itu benar?" tanya wanita bersurai violet itu.

"Ha'i oba-san. Aku akan sangat senang jika anda bisa hadir." jawabku dengan senyuman. Aku melihat ia berkata sesuatu dengan suaminya. Lalu ia kembali menatapku.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang! Nee, Sei-chan?" ucapnya sambil melihat anaknya. Namun tidak ada respon dari pria scarlet itu. Ia hanya bangkit berdiri sambil membawa piringnya.

"Gochisousama deshita." Dengan itu ia menghilang dari hadapan kami bertiga. Aku rasa aku juga harus melanjutkan rancangan desainku.

"Gochisousama deshita. Aku akan melanjutkan rancanganku, arigatou." ucapku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Jika kau butuh tempat yang tenang, kau bisa menggunakan perpustakaan kami." Heeh? Perpustakaan? Ah, mengingat betapa besarnya rumah ini hal itu wajar-wajar saja. Tuan Akashi pun memerintahkan seorang maid untuk mengantarku. Sampai disana, mataku membulat. Ini luar biasa.. Perpustakaan ini terlalu besar. Apalagi semuanya tersusun rapi dengan suasana remang-remang. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah sofa nyaman berwarna coklat. Ini sempurna, aku pasti bisa menghasilkan 5 rancangan terbaikku disini! Aku pun berjalan menuju sofa coklat itu dan menaruh alat-alatku.

..

"Yosha! Rancangan terakhir." Aku bersemangat karena ini yang terakhir. Karena setelah ini aku bisa membuat bajunya! Hmm, aku harus membuat ini spesial. Couple Date.. akhir yang spesial.. hmm..

_"Waah.. sugoi, apakah ini gambarmu Sumire-chan?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Terlihat seperti gaun pernikahan. Indah sekali.. Aku jadi menginginkannya."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Benar, itu akan cocok sekali denganmu! Mempelai pria mu pasti mengatakan kau adalah wanita tercantik didunia!" _

_"Arigatou ne.. Bagaimana jika gambar ini untukmu?"_

_"Aku memang menginginkannya, tapi itu lebih cocok untukmu Sumire-chan!"_

_"Tapi**–**"_

_"Sudahlah! Wah! Waktu istirahat sudah mau selesai ayo kembali ke kelas!"_

_"Baiklah.."_

_Aku.. pasti akan membuat tunanganku bangga saat pernikahan kami!_

_Tetapi.. entah mengapa aku mengharapkan seseorang.._

_Aku menginginkan ia yang menjadi mempelai priaku._

_._

"Hanya masa lalu Sumire! Mengapa aku malah memikirkan itu kembali?" Aku melihat ke arah sketsaku. Tanpa kusadari aku menggambar sebuah wedding dress. Ini bukan yang kuinginkan. Aku pun membuang kertas itu kedalam tong sampah disebelahku. Huaa, dengan ini aku harus menggambar lagi.

Namun samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara apa itu? Aku pun mencari sumber suara tersebut. Aku melihat dan mengikuti suara tersebut lewat celah-celah rak buku. Lalu aku mendengar alunan biola nan indah. Betapa terkejutnya aku, karena Akashi Seijuurou lah yang memainkannya. Aku refleks mundur dan menabrak rak buku dibelakangku. Untung saja rak buku itu tidak jatuh. Namun suara tabrakanku terdengar jelas. Aku pun memegang kepalaku.

"I-itai." Sekarang aku tidak mendengar suara biola lagi. Ia pasti menyadari suara tabrakanku. Aku langsung pergi ke tempatku tadi. Lalu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Pasti itu dia. Aku pun bersikap layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mengapa kau disini." Aku pun menoleh menatapnya. Ia menatapku dengan tajam. Tch, apa-apaan itu.

"Apa aku tidak boleh disini?" tanyaku. Ia pun berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku bertanya, seharusnya kau menjawab. Bukan menanyaiku balik." Ia semakin mendekatiku. Aku pun refleks menjauhkan diriku darinya. Aku bergeser pelan ke ujung sofa.

"K-kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bukan?" Aku melihat ia menatap sketsaku. Lalu ia menatapku kembali. Terlihat seringainya sambil terus menatapku. Ia medekati wajahku. Apa ia ingin melakukannya lagi?! Aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Aku terus melakukannya saat ia mendekatiku. Tanpa kusadari kepalaku sudah menyentuh sofa. Bahkan ia sudah menumpukan kedua tangannya di tanganku. Sekarang ia berada diatasku. Mengapa aku bodoh sekali?! Seharusnya aku langsung pergi sejak tadi.

"Ini tempat privasiku.. kau tau? Tidak ada yang memasukinya selain diriku." Ia mengatakannya di telingaku. Aku merasa wajahku menghangat. Apalagi hembusan nafasnya mengelitiki daerah telingaku.

"Jadi.. hanya ada kita berdua disini.." Aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Karena kau sudah masuk tanpa ijinku, akan kuberi kau sedikit hukuman." Ia semakin memotong jarak diantara kami. Apa ia akan m-menciumku lagi? Sudah cukup! Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Lebih baik aku menutup mataku dan tidak melihat apapun. Namun aku tidak merasakan apapun. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah tawaan. Aku pun membuka mataku. Dan pria itu tertawa. Nani?! Ia sudah tidak berada diatas ku lagi. Ia duduk dan tertawa dengan senangnya.

"Kau ingin aku menciummu lagi? Menarik." ujarnya sambil menunjukan seringaiannya. Aku baru pertama kali melihat ia tertawa. Dia sangat manis saat ia tertawa. E-eeh? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menghempis pemikiran itu.

"A-aku **–**"

"Lupakan. Aku tidak tertarik menciummu." Berani-beraninya ia berkata seperti itu kepadaku!

"A-a-aku lebih bersyukur jika kau tidak mencium ku lagi! Aku pergi!" Aku segera mengambil alat-alatku dan hendak meninggalkan tempat laknat ini. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia menahanku dengan tangannya. Otomatis aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Eh? Aku merasakan degupan kencang diseluruh tubuhku.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" lanjutnya. Ia menatapku dengan serius. Apa Akashi Seijuurou sudah mengenaliku? Tunggu sebentar, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku harus mencegahnya. Ia tidak boleh mengenaliku.

.

_"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, kelas 2A. Yoroshiku."_

_"N-namaku.. Kanzaki Sumire. Kelas 2B."_

_"Aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu, bisa?"_

_"Nani Akashi-san?"_

_"Aku ingin kau.."_

_Apa ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk dadaku disetiap kata yang diucapkannya._

_Tidak mungkin.. aku menyukainya?_

_Tapi aku sudah terlambat.. karena..._

_._

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tidak mungkin kita pernah bertemu bukan?" Aku merasakan keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisku. Ia pun melepas gengamannya dan melihat ke arah lain. Apakah ia memercayaiku?

"Souka. Tokoro de, ini apa?" Ia mengambil rancangan wedding dress yang kubuang tadi. Aku menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah ia mempercayaiku.

"Itu rancangan gagal." ucapku.

"Ini.. akan laku keras." ucapnya. Ia menatapku kemudian mengangkat rancanganku. Ia melihatku lalu melihat rancanganku kembali.

"Ini cocok untukmu." Aku merasa wajahku memerah lagi. Ia.. memujiku atau hanya untuk rancanganku?

"Maa, Aku pergi dulu! Aku harus membuat baju pameranku. Jaa." ucapku lalu meninggalkannya.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pameranku. Suasana disini benar-benar ramai. Rata-rata orang yang hadir disini adalah orang penting. Tak lupa juga ada beberapa selebriti yang datang kesini untuk melihat maupun membeli rancangan disini. Mereka semua duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Nantinya hasil rancanganku akan dipamerkan melalui fashion show. Sebelumnya aku menghampiri berbagai tamu yang kuundang kesini.

"Selamat untukmu Luois." ucap seorang pemilik butik terkenal kepadaku. Nama lainku dalam pekerjaan ini adalah Luois.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Sebentar lagi pamerannya akan dimulai. Kuharap anda bisa menyaksikannya." balasku sambil membungkukkan badanku dengan sopan.

Sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan itu kepadaku. Tak lupa aku juga mengundang keluarga konglemart itu. Perlahan aku melihat mereka memasuki pintu pameranku dan menarik perhatian semua pengunjung pameranku. Pria bersurai scarlet itu juga datang. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiriku dan terlihat yang paling berantusias adalah nyonya Akashi. Sedangkan kepala keluarga dan anak tunggal mereka telah duduk dengan tenang.

Acara pun berjalan dengan lancar. Banyak sekali yang menyukai rancangan terakhirku. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai wedding dress itu sebagai rancangan terakhirku. Kencan dan cinta yang manis kemudian berujung pada pernikahan. Akhir yang manis bukan? Dan seperti yang Akashi Seijuurou katakan, dress itu memperoleh penjualan terbesar dalam pameranku. Harus kuakui, ia memang selalu benar. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

"Sumire-chan! Omedetou ne! Rancanganmu benar-benar indah. Aku sangat menyukainya." Nyonya Akashi menghampiriku sambil memelukku.

"Arigatou oba-san. Ingin berkeliling sebentar?" ajakku. Lalu aku mengajak tamu spesial itu berkeliling pameranku. Sepanjang itu wanita itu terus memujiku. Aku merasa sangat senang dengan pujiannya.

"Maa, apa kau tau Sumire-chan? Sei-chan sangat antusias saat kuajak kesini. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" ucap wanita itu sambil menyenggol pundakku dengan ringan.

"Ano.. mungkin? Aku senang mendengarnya." Tch, ia berantusias untuk mengerjaiku oba-san! Aku pun melihat tuan Akashi berjalan mendekati kami. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada istrinya. Istrinya pun hanya mengangguk ringan. Kulihat wajahnya memurung.

"Ada apa oba-san, oji-san?" tanyaku.

"Gomen nasai Sumire-chan! Hiks." ucapnya sambil memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Kami tidak bisa ikut pulang bersamamu. Aku harus menghadiri rapat mendadak diperusahaan. Rin harus ikut denganku. Gomen nasai Sumire." ucap kepala keluarga Akashi sambil membungkukkan badannya. Terlihat iris merahnya menunjukan penyesalan yang mendalam

"Kau tidak perlu membungkukkan badanmu oji-san. A-aku akan pulang dengan putramu." Argh, mengapa aku harus pulang dengan pria itu?

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kami pergi dahulu. Bisa tolong antarkan kami?" ucap Akashi Seito. Aku pun mengantar mereka ke main hall. Akashi Rin tetap saja memelukku. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Akhirnya kami berpisah. Aku pun melihat Akashi Seijuurou menghampiriku dari belakang.

"Kau menggunakannya? Bagaimana? Perkataanku benar bukan?" ucapnya. Aku pun menghadapnya dan membungkukkan badanku.

"Ha'i. Terima kasih Akashi-san." ucapku. Aku pun melihat pria itu. Aku terdiam sejenak. Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum kepadaku?

"Kapan kita pulang?" tanyanya. Aku melihat ekspresi biasanya. Mungkin itu hanya ilusiku saja.

"Aku masih harus mengurus sesuatu. Kau ingin ikut?" tawarku. Tak kusangka ia akan mengatakan iya. Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar aneh hari ini. Ia aneh!

Aku pun mengajaknya kebelakang panggung fashion show. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangisan. Aku pun mencari suara itu dan melihat seorang anak perempuan sedang menangis. Akashi pun mengikutiku. Aku segera menghampirinya dan menjajarkan tingginya denganku.

"Hei, mengapa kau menangis?" tanyaku. Gadis kecil itu menatapku dan memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Mama dimana, hiks." ucapnya dengan terisak. Bagaimana ini, gadis ini tersesat. Aku menoleh ke pria itu. Ia hanya diam, tak berkata apa-apa.

"Daijobu, kita cari ibumu." Aku melihat ia mengusap lembut rambut gadis kecil itu. Tangisan gadis kecil itu mulai mereda. Malah terlihat kemerahan di wajahnya. Bahkan anak kecil pun terpukau dengan pria itu?! Akashi pun mengendong gadis itu dipundaknya. Ia memerintahku untuk menghubungi call center di gedung ini.

Setelah itu kami menunggu ibu dari gadis itu menghampiri kami. Aku melihat wajah pria itu sejenak. Ia terlihat cuek. Namun ia sangat.. manis? Tidak tidak tidak, disampingku hanyalah pria yang kubenci. Akan lucu jika aku menyukai dirinya lagi. Kendalikan dirimu Sumire. Aku tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Kemudian aku melihat seseorang berlari kepada kami. Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa itu ibunya dengan riangnya. Akashi pun menurunkannya. Aku pun terkejut. Ibu dari gadis ini adalah.. idolaku?! Suzuha Koimura.

"Arigatou karena menemukan anakku. Aku sangat khawatir dengannya!" ucapnya sambil terenga-engah.

"S-su-suzuha-san, kau datang? Aku sangat terhormat dengan kedatanganmu!" Aku terlalu gembira dengan kedatangannya. Tanpa kusadari aku malah berbincang-bincang dengannya. Aku sangat senang sekalii. Wanita ini adalah desainer yang menjadi idolaku sejak aku kuliah. Akhirnya wanita itu meninggalkanku dan berjanji akan menghubungiku suatu saat nanti. Anaknya pun mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada aku dan Akashi. Heeeeh?! Akashi? Aku segera menoleh kesampingku. Wajah pria itu terlihat kesal. Aku melupakannya! Aku baru saja ingin mengucapkan maaf kepadanya namun ada sms masuk untukku.

Eh? Makan malam dengan Himuro. Aku pun mengatakan pada pria disampingku bahwa aku diundang makan malam oleh seseorang. Aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang namun ia menolak.

"Jadi kau akan mengantarku?" tanyaku padanya. Ia hanya diam dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Kami pun berjalan menuju basement gedung ini. Aku pun menuruni tangga yang banyak agar sampai ke basement. Namun pada anak tangga ke empat aku kehilangan keseimbanganku.

"KYAA!" jeritku. Namun aku merasakan sebuah tangan diatas pinggulku dan menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Akashi berhasil menangkapku sebelum aku terjatuh. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Perlahan aku merasa wajahku menghangat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus khawatir. Ekspresi yang benar-benar langka dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Namun ekspresi langka itu kembali mendatar dan ia membantuku untuk kembali berdiri. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya dan mencoba untuk kembali berjalan.

**CRACK**

Akashi sudah meninggalkanku dan aku tetap diam di anak tangga ini. Kakiku terasa sakit sekali. Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Pria itu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengikutinya. Ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan heran. Aku membalas tatapannya seolah berkata 'tolong aku'. Ia pun kembali berjalan mendekatiku dan melihat pergelangan kakiku. Ia menyentuhnya dan aku menjerit.

"Tch. Ceroboh sekali." ucapnya.

Perlahan aku merasa tubuhku terangkat. Ia mengendongku. Ala bridal style tentunya. Ini memalukan, sungguh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Hei! Turunkan aku! Akashi Seijuurou! Turunkan!" protesku sambil meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang meminta pertolonganku. Kau ingin berjalan sendiri? Kurasa kau tidak akan mampu walaupun hanya satu anak tangga saja." ucapnya sambil menatapku.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan membiarkannya mengendongku. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak sosok mata yang melihat kami berdua. Wajahku memanas sekarang. Aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahku pada dada bidang pria tersebut. Ugh, memalukan sekali. Akhirnya kami sampai didepan kendaraan merah tersebut. Ia menurunkanku dan membuka pintu mobil dan membantuku masuk kedalamnya.

.

_Inikah rasanya berada dalam pelukannya?_

_._

"Kita pulang." ucapnya.

"Bukannya kau akan mengantarkanku menuju Murasakibara Pastry?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanyanya. Aku melupakan kakiku yang terkilir. Namun aku harus datang. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku.

"Aku harus pergi, antarkan aku segera Akashi-san." perintahku.

"Terserah." balasnya dengan nada yang terdengar.. marah?

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

Terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser dan denting bel yang berbunyi menandakan seorang pengunjung yang datang. Otomatis pegawai di sebuah restauran bernama Murasakibara Pastry menyambut pengunjung tersebut. Terlihat pengunjung tersebut perlahan memasuki restauran tersebut. Yang satu pria dan yang satu lagi wanita. Keduanya memakai pakaian formal dan mewah. Hal ini pun juga dilihat oleh seorang Himuro Tatsuya. Ia melihat pria tersebut membopong wanita tersebut. Namun matanya hanya terfokus pada wanita itu. Ya, wanita bersurai dark chocolate yang pasti akan menarik seluruh perhatian pengunjung restauran ini. Kanzaki Sumire. Saat keduanya sampai didepannya, Himuro langsung bangkit dan membopong wanita tersebut. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Himuro pada gadis itu sambil membantunya untuk duduk.

"Arigatou ne baka. Kakiku terkilir." balas wanita bernama Sumire kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Dan kau.. Akashi Seijuurou..?" Mata pria bersurai hitam itu pun membulat dengan sempurna. Kenapa orang ini berada disini, bersama Sumire? Orang yang ditatap pun menjawab.

"Himuro Tatsuya, lama tidak berjumpa." ucap pria bersurai scarlet tersebut kepada pria dihadapannya. Himuro mengenalnya. Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan kapten basket SMP Teiko sekaligus SMA Rakuzan. Anggota Generation of Miracles sekaligus orang yang sangat terkenal dengan kekejamannya dan keabsolutanya. Orang yang sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO Akashi Corporation. Putra tunggal dari "Akashi". Siapapun pasti mengenal pria ini.

"Eh Muro-chin, tumben sekali kau datang kesini." ucap seorang pria dengan surai ungu dan memakai pakaian chef kepada mereka bertiga. Digengaman pria tersebut terdapat potato chips berukuran jumbo. Himuro pun tersenyum kepada pria tersebut.

"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah kepada wanita ini dan kurasa pastrymu adalah yang terbaik Atsushi." jawab Himuro dengan senyuman hangat.

"Mengapa ada Aka-chin disini? Etto bukankah wanita ini adalah Luois-chin" tanya pria bernama Atsushi itu sambil menatap keduanya.

"Etto**–**" Sial. Pria itu kembali memotong perkataanku.

"Atsushi, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab Akashi kepada pemilik Murasakibara Pastry tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah. Akashi satu meja dengan Murasakibara dan Sumire bersama dengan Himuro. Sumire dan Himuro terlihat sangat gembira dan berbincang dengan riang disertai dengan tawaan dan candaan serta pukulan ringan dari Sumire. Ternyata Akashi melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Entah mengapa Akashi merasa sangat kesal ketika melihat Sumire dan Himuro bersama. Terlebih saat Sumire memukul Himuro dan Himuro balas mencubit pipi wanita itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Aka-chin?" suara Murasakibara membuyarkan lamunan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Apa?" jawab Akashi.

"Mengapa dari tadi kau melihat Luois-chin bersama Muro-chin?" tanya pria beriris violet tersebut kepada pria dihadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Akashi Seijuurou terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan temannya ini.

"Ah, Aku harus pergi Aka-chin. Silahkan menikmati hidangannya." pamit Murasakibara dan langsung meninggalkan Akashi. Akhirnya Akashi pun sendirian. Seharusnya ia sekarang kembali ke rumahnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun karena wanita itu ia mengurungkan niatnya.

'Mengapa aku menunggunya.' batinnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah meja di sebelahnya dan ia melihat Himuro mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah kepada Sumire. Himuro membukanya dan terlihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk buku. Akashi melihat ke arah Sumire. Wajah Sumire terlihat senang. Lalu Himuro bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan membelakangi Sumire. Lalu memasangkan Kalung tersebut ke leher jenjang Sumire. Kalung itu benar-benar cocok dengan wanita itu.

"Arigatou baka, ini indah sekali." ucap Sumire sambil tersenyum kepada pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Aku membelinya saat kau mengadakan pameranmu. Terlihat indah sekali padamu." jelas Himuro sambil tersenyum hangat yang sudah pasti tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sumire.

'Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.' ucap Akashi didalam hatinya sambil melihat keduanya. Rasanya ia semakin kesal melihat pemandangan didepannya ini. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia sangat kesal sekarang.

.

"Rekan kerja kita mengundang kita untuk minum bersama, kau mau?" tawar Himuro pada Sumire.

"Ha'i." jawab wanita tersebut. Mereka berdua pun bangkit dari duduknya, tentunya Sumire dibantu dengan Himuro. Sumire menoleh sejenak pada meja sebelahnya. Ia tidak mendapati sosok bersurai scarlet tersebut.

'Ia sudah pulang ya.. Eh? Mengapa aku peduli padanya?' batin Sumire.

...

Satu jam kemudian, dari bar di Tokyo terlihat Himuro dan Sumire serta Rekan kerja mereka keluar dengan wajah merah. Termasuk Sumire. Namun tidak untuk Himuro, ia masih sadar sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Himuro pada wanita disampingnya.

"Daijobu, kita harus pulang sekarang baka." jawab Sumire. Himuro pun menurutinya dan membopong wanita itu menuju mobilnya. Ia pun menjalankan mobilnya.

"Etto, aku sedang menginap dirumah temanku. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke rumahnya?" Sumire berbohong. Ia belum memberitahu siapapun bahwa ia tinggal dengan "Akashi". Sekarang belum saatnya untuk memberitahukannya. Toh ia juga hanya sementara tinggal disana. Himuro pun mengantarkan Sumire kejalan yang wanita itu katakan. Pria bersurai hitam itu pun memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Ini rumahnya?" tanya Himuro.

"Ha'i Arigatou ne baka." jawab Sumire.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar cantik Sumire.." ucap Himuro sambil membelai helaian rambut wanita disampingnya. Terlihat wajah Sumire yang terkejut dengan tindakan Himuro.

"Turunlah dan istirahatlah, besok kau akan bekerja. Oyasumi." sambung Himuro sambil terus membelai rambut Sumire. Sumire hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan segera turun dari kendaraan itu. Setelah itu Himuro meninggalkannya. Sumire pun langsung berjalan menuju rumah Akashi dengan senpoyongan.

"Tadaima." ucap wanita bersurai dark chocolate tersebut saat membuka pintu besar itu.

"Okaeri Sumire-sama." balas seorang Maid yang berada didekat wanita tersebut. Sumire pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Maid itu terlihat keheranan dengan tingkahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Beruntung sekali ia bisa berjalan dengan kakinya yang terkilir.

Sumire pun bertemu dengan Akashi di lorong kamarnya. Pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Wanita itu merasa ia sudah terkena efek di bar tadi, mabuk. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Namun apadaya, ia sudah mabuk sekarang. Wanita itu berjalan ke pria itu. Akashi hanya diam dan menatap wanita itu. Sumire terus mendekat dan akhirnya memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ibu..." Akashi keheranan dengan ucapan wanita itu. Pria itu menyadari bahwa gadis ini tengah mabuk.

"Lepaskan aku." perintah Akashi pada wanita itu.

"Heeeeeeh, mengapa ibu sangat ketus? Aku merindukanmu ibuu." ucap wanita itu sambil memeluk pria dihadapannya itu.

"Aku bukan ibumu." bantah Akashi. Akan sangat susah untuk memberitahu orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Setidaknya peluk aku ibu, ibu tidak membenciku bukan? ibuu!" Argh, Akashi terlihat kesal sekarang. Apa apaan dengan wanita itu. Pulang tengah malam lalu mabuk. Ah, itu bukan urusannya. Namun masalahnya ia menganggu dirinya sekarang. Dengan terpaksa Akashi menuruti wanita itu. Berharap ia akan berhenti setelahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Nyonya Akashi bersembunyi di belakang mereka. Akashi Rin terkejut dengan adegan di depanya. Anaknya memeluk Sumire?! Tak mau kehilangan momen itu, ia mengambil kamera smartphonenya. Diam-diam ia memotret anaknya dan Sumire.

"Ibu.. ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan! Tetapi aku tidak yakin apa aku pantas untuk senang..." Akashi hanya diam saja sambil memeluk wanita itu. Saat ini ia hanya bisa mendengarnya. Membalasnya tidak ada gunanya. Ia sebaiknya mengantarkannya kekamarnya. Namun saat ia mencari kuncinya ditas wanita itu tidak ada.

"Haah." desahnya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan membopong wanita itu.

"Aku rasa aku kembali menyukainya ibu.. Itu tidak boleh bukan?" ucap wanita itu. Akashi merasakan wanita itu merengangkan pelukannya. Ternyata wanita itu sudah tertidur. Ia pun kembali mengendong wanita itu kekasurnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia pun duduk dipinggir kasurnya sambil melihat wanita itu.

"Kau merepotkan. Namun aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu. Jadi bisakah kau tidur dengan tenang?" ucap Akashi pada wanita itu. Ia baru saja bangkit dari kasurnya. Namun wanita itu memegang tangannya.

"Okaa-san, jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap wanita itu sambil memegang tangan pria itu. Akashi pun menoleh kearahnya. Pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Beberapa lama kemudian pria itu memastikan bahwa wanita itu telah tidur. Namun perasaan aneh menghampiri pria itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium kening wanita itu dengan lembut. Akashi pun melepaskan gengaman wanita itu lalu menyelimutinya. Ia rasa ia harus tidur di sofanya malam ini

.

Paginya.. Sumire terbangun diatas kasur Akashi Seijuurou. Ia tidak mengingat apapun. Mengapa ia bisa berada disitu? Sumire bangun dari kasur tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling di kamar pria itu. Ia mendengar suara pancuran dari kamar mandi pria itu. Ia tidak tidur bersama dengan pria itu bukan?! Wajah Sumire pun memerah. Tidak mungkin. Ia pun berhenti di rak buku milik pria tersebut.

Ia melihat foto yang terselip diantara buku-buku tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambilnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat foto tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria bersurai scarlet sedang merangkul seorang wanita bersurai blonde dan mereka tersenyum bahagia. Lalu ia melihat foto lainnya, terlihat pria tersebut tengah mencium wanita tersebut dengan mesranya.

"Bukankah ini adalah.. Rika?"

Ia memutuskan untuk menaruh kembali foto tersebut pada tempatnya. Ia segera pergi dari kamar itu dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia terjatuh dan duduk didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia menunduk. Dadanya sesak sekali. Harusnya ia sudah tau dengan hal ini. Ia harusnya sudah bisa memprediksikannya dari awal. Ia bodoh.

.

_Rasanya semua ingatan itu perlahan muncul kembali._

_Kumohon, menghilanglah.._

_._

.

**TBC**

Next Story..

Page 5 - A Night With Bad Memories.

_**Prom Night.**_

_**"Datanglah Akashi-cchi! Aku sangat merindukanmu."**_

_**"Kau ikut denganku."**_

_**"Akashi-kun."**_

_**Perlahan kedua kakiku berjalan menuju kedua orang itu.**_

_**"Terima kasih.. Pergilah.."**_

_**Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah tersiksanya.**_

_**"Kau.. Sumire-chan?"**_

* * *

A/N

Special Thanks to :

Mayura Akashi, Nakashima Aya, kuroizayoi, Aoi Yukari, katty, Kyuunya, Juvia Hanaka, Yuuki Hanami untuk reviewnya

dan thanks untuk yang udah fav and follow, dan yg udah baca juga.

Last,

Review Please?

* * *

Note : Untuk page 4 ini juga ada beberapa hal yang diubah dari segi penulisan dan cerita yang disampaikan. Namun buat yang udah baca cerita ini duluan, tidak apa-apa. Karena saya hanya memperjelas cerita ini saja. Tidak ada perubahan cerita yang sangat menonjol atau melenceng untuk page kedepannya. Intinya sama aja wkwkw#plak. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan akan perubahan ini silahkan PM saya. Sekian dan terima kasih.


	5. Page 5

**Terdengar suara ketukan diruangan itu.**

"Siapa?"

"Saya kaichou." jawab sang pengetuk.

"Masuk." Pintu coklat itu dibuka. Terlihat seorang wanita membawa sebuah kartu dan berjalan kearah pria itu.

"Saya membawakan undangan untuk anda." kata wanita itu.

"Taruh dimejaku." perintah pria itu.

"Baik kaichou, saya permisi dahulu."

Hari yang biasa bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia berada dikantor ayahnya. Di ruangan pribadinya, ruangan khusus CEO. Dan ia sedang membuat strategi untuk penjualan tekstil keinginan ayahnya. Berjam-jam ia habiskan untuk itu. Akhirnya ia merengangkan badannya diatas kursi empuk itu.

"Enggh.. " desah pria itu sambil merengangkan tubuhnya.

Ia melirik ke meja kerjanya. Ia melihat banyak undangan yang menumpuk di mejanya. Perkiraannya, undangan tadi adalah undangan ke 15 yang ia terima minggu ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil undangan yang baru saja didapatnya. Tertera nama Kise Ryouta dibawahnya.

"Reunion?" Ia lalu membukanya perlahan. Ia membaca satu persatu tulisan yang berada di undangan itu.

"Hari minggu ini, pukul 6 malam dan wajib membawa pasangan. Hmm.." Namun suara dering telepon miliknya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Akashi merogoh smartphonenya dalam saku jasnya. Tertera nama Kise Ryouta di layar smartphone berwarna merah itu. Akashi pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Akashi-cchi!" Terdengar suara pria yang memanggil nama Akashi dengan hebohnya. Untung saja Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan suara teman SMPnya itu.

"Ada ada Ryouta?" tanya Akashi.

"Kau sudah melihat undanganku?" jawab pria bernama Kise itu.

"Hm." hanya deheman singkat yang diberikan Akashi.

"Maa, aku akan berulang tahun jadi aku mengadakan acara reuni itu Akashi-cchi. Aku juga mengundang semua orang yang kukenal!" jelas pria yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai model terkenal itu.

"Datanglah Akashi-cchi! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" rajuk Kise.

"Akan kuusahakan, Ryouta." jawab Akashi.

"Jangan lupa membawa pasangan-suu!" ucapnya.

PIP! Lalu sambungan itu diputuskan oleh Akashi.

Ia kembali membuka undangan lainnya. Dan hal itu ia lakukan terus menerus sampai tumpukan itu tak tersisa. Lalu ia melirik jam tangan mewah yang terbalut di tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Akashi memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Rumah. Tempat yang dulu menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin kembali kesana.

Namun sekarang ia ingin segera pergi kesana untuk menemui... seseorang?

* * *

**Story of My Life ****©IkuyoFujikage**

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**but, All OC is mine.**

"Kisah ini adalah mengenai diriku dan dirinya."

* * *

**PAGE 5 - A Night with Bad Memories.**

* * *

"Tadaima." ucap Akashi saat sampai dirumahnya. Ia pun berjalan menelusuri rumahnya.

Namun yang ia dapati hanya keheningan. Biasanya banyak maid dan butler yang berkeliaran diseluruh pelosok rumahnya.

'Ada yang aneh.' batin Akashi. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari arah dapur rumahnya. Dengan curiga ia pergi ke tempat itu, dan..

"INI PUNYAKU!"

"Kau sudah memakannya sebanyak 3 porsi, BERIKAN PADAKU!"

"Sudahlahh! Jangan bertengkar! Jika Seijuurou-sama tau ia akan marah besar..."

"Ini masih ada banyak Oji-san. Makanlah semuanya!"

"**Apa yang kalian.. lakukan?**"

Semua orang di tempat itu membeku. Mereka mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Suara tuan mereka, Akashi Seijuurou. Namun ini tidak berlaku pada Kanzaki Sumire.

"Ah kau sudah pulang." Wanita itu sibuk menuang air putih dan meminumnya. Mungkin wanita itulah dalang dari semua ini.

"Aku bertanya, ada yang terjadi saat aku tidak berada disini. Dimana ayah dan ibuku." Akashi kembali bertanya. Sedangkan yang lain tetap diam dan hanya menatap keduanya.

"Aku hanya membuatkan para maid dan butler puding. Oji-san dan oba-san sedang keluar." jelas wanita itu. Kejengkelan terlihat di paras tampan pria itu. Wanita itu..!

"Ah, kau mau?" Wanita itu menawarkan puding yang dibuatnya pada Akashi. Pria itu menatap wanita itu dengan marah. Para maid dan butler semakin takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan tuannya itu.

Akashi Seijuurou pun menghela nafasnya dengan kencang. Ia pun mengambil puding yang ditawarkan Sumire. Akashi pun hendak meninggalkan mereka semua. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah kalian semua.." Semua maid dan butler menelan ludah mereka. Hukuman apa yang akan mereka dapatkan? Oh Kami-sama. Mereka belum ingin mati.

"Lanjutkan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi." perintahnya.

Semua maid dan butler kepercayaan 'Akashi' kembali membeku. Apa yang dikatakan tuan muda mereka itu? Namun akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pesta mereka. Sejak kedatangan Sumire, entah mengapa suasana rumah 'Akashi' terasa berbeda. Kebahagiaan terus mendatangi rumah itu.

.

"Kau ikut denganku." ucap Akashi sambil memegang remote TVnya. Saat ini ia dan wanita itu sedang menonton televisi diruang keluarga 'Akashi'. Tentu saja mereka duduk terpisah. Pria itu pun memutuskan untuk membawa Sumire ke acara yang diadakan Ryouta.

"Heh?"

"Hari minggu pukul 6 malam." Muncul perempatan diwajah manis Sumire.

"Tidak mau." tolak wanita itu. Sumire terus memakan pop corn yang ia buat tadi.

"Ini perintah." jawab pria itu. Ia juga ikut melihat ke arah TV mewah dirumah itu.

"Aku mempunyai hak untuk menolaknya." ucap Sumire tanpa melihat ke arah pria disebelahnya.

Muncul perempatan di wajah Akashi. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menolak perintahnya. Apalagi ia seorang perempuan. Disela-sela kenjengkelannya, Akashi memperoleh ide. Wanita itu harus ikut dengannya.

"Temanku sibuk. Acara itu harus membawa pasangan." Akashi membuat pernyataan yang konyol. Tidak mungkin teman-temannya akan mengatakan sibuk jika Akashi memerintahnya. Lagipula pasangan di acara ini harus perempuan. Bukan laki-laki.

"Memangnya temanmu hanya dia saja?" Sumire kembali membuat Akashi menahan emosinya.

'Wanita ini benar-benar...' batin Akashi.

"Kau ikut denganku keacara itu dan jangan banyak protes." perintah Akashi kepada wanita disampingnya.

"Aku– Hei! Kembalikan pop corn ku!" Sumire terus memukul Akashi karena pria itu tiba-tiba mengambil pop cornnya.

"Ambilah." ucap pria itu sambil mengangkat pop corn itu setinggi-tingginya. Melihat itu, Sumire semakin kesal.

Akhirnya Sumire bangkit dari sofanya. Ia berjalan menuju Akashi dan berusaha mengambil pop cornnya. Namun ia tersandung kaki Akashi. Hal ini sukses membuat Akashi terjatuh di atas sofanya tentunya diikuti oleh Sumire. Mereka hanya diam dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Sumire berada di atas Akashi. Akashi berada di bawah Sumire.

"Hei.." ucap pria itu kepada wanita diatasnya.

**BLUSH**

Sumire tidak bisa bergerak. Wajah manisnya memerah dengan sempurna.

"Kau berat bodoh." Perkataan itu membuat Sumire kesal, ia akan menghajar pria ini!

"Kau!– kyaa!" Wanita itu hendak memukul pria itu. Tapi ia malah terjatuh di dada bidang pria bersurai scarlet itu. Cerobohnya Sumire.

"Kau menyerangku sekarang?" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengejek serta seringaiannya.

"..."

Melihat respon dan wajah memerah wanita itu. Tanpa Akashi sadari ia tertawa dengan lepasnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak tertawa selepas ini? Mungkin sebelum kejadian itu. Sumire sangat ingin memukul pria itu sekarang. Namun ia terkejut saat tangan pria itu mengelus surainya dengan lembut. Sumire melihat senyuman diwajah seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau selalu merepotkanku. Kau menganggu hidupku. Tapi, aku merasa lebih bahagia sekarang." Akashi menatap Sumire dengan lembut sambil terus mengelus rambut wanita diatasnya itu.

"Benarkah? Hah! Kau harus membalas budimu padaku!" ucap Sumire dengan bangga.

"Kau yang harus melakukannya." balas Akashi, tak mau kalah. Pria itu mendekatkan jaraknya dengan wanita itu. Tentu saja Sumire tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa?! Mengapa harus- umm!" bantahan Sumire tertunda. Tertunda karena ciuman yang diberikan oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Namun kali ini berbeda, Sumire menutup kedua matanya. Ia menerima ciuman dari pria itu. Bahkan ia juga melumat bibir pria itu. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia terima dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Ini sudah melanggar janjinya. Tapi..

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ternyata Seito dan istrinya serta para maid dan butler melihat mereka berdua. Wajah syok sangat terlihat pada pasangan konglemart itu.

"Seijuurou dengan... Sumire. Aku tidak menyangka.." ucap pria paruh baya itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Sei-chan sudah berubah.. bukankah begitu?" Akashi Rin terlihat sangat senang. Sebuah senyuman lebar ia tunjukan kepada suaminya.

"Haah.. benar." Sebuah helaan lega terlepas dari Akashi Seito.

.**Reader POV.  
**

Alunan musik klasik dan jazz semakin terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku. Aku berjalan ke pintu besar yang dijaga ketat oleh 4 orang berbadan besar. Aku berjalan beriringan dengan pria bermanik dwi warna itu. Menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan anggun nya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut dengannya, tetapi mengapa aku berada disini sekarang? Aish..

Kami berhenti saat orang-orang itu memeriksa undangan yang pria itu dapatkan. Lalu mereka memberikan sebuah topeng yang harus kami pakai selama acara itu. Kami pun melangkahkan kaki kami menuju lobby utama dari pesta ini. Aku melihat seseorang dengan tuxedo putih. Pria bersurai kuning cerah berlarian ke arah kami. Bukankah.. ia adalah Kise Ryouta?

"Akashi-cchi!" seru pria itu.

"Diam, Ryouta." Pria disebelahku mengeluarkan aura tidak menyenangkan.

"Hehehe, aku tak menyangka Akashi-cchi akan datang -suu." jawab pria bermanik madu itu sambil tertawa. Aku kembali melihat tiga orang yang berjalan menuju kami bertiga. Semakin dekat ketiga orang itu, mataku membulat dengan sempurna.

'Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi. Mengapa anggota Kiseki no Sedai berada disini?!' batinku.

"Etto.. Kau adalah pasangan Akashi-cchi? Sepertinya aku mengenalmu.." Perasaan tidak enak mulai menghantuiku.

"Ah.. um-" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan histeris dari lelaki berprofesi sebagai model itu.

"Kau adalah Louis-cchi benar?! Katakan aku benar-suu!" teriakan lelaki itu hampir merusak indra pendengaranku. Teriakannya membuat orang-orang melihat kearahnya.

"A-ah.. Iya.." jawabku dengan gugup. Aku melihat sekitar ballroom ini dan melihat sebuah tulisan di atasnya. 'Reunion Teikou Gakuen' Melihat itu, kakiku mundur beberapa langkah. Reuni Teikou?!

Aku sudah tidak mengikuti perbincangan mereka lagi. Aku terus memikirkan cara untuk pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya..

Untung saja mereka semua sibuk berbincang-bincang. Aku harus pergi dari sini ! Secepatnya!

"Louis-chin." Suara malas pria besar itu mengkagetkanku.

"N-nani?!"

"Mengapa kemarin kau bersama Muro-chin dan Aka-chin? Dan saat aku bersama Aka-chin ia tidak mengangapiku. Ia melihat dirimu terus." Murasakibara terus melontarkan pertanyaan padaku sambil melahap cake yang didapatnya.

"A-aku tidak tau. Aku permisi dahulu." Baru saja aku membalikkan tubuhku, tanganku tertahan oleh seseorang. Aku tau siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Mau kemana kau?" BINGO, pria itu.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Aku dan Akashi langsung menoleh ke asal suara tsb. Ternyata dari host berambut pirang, Kise Ryouta. Kurasa tadi ia berada disini, mengapa ia bisa berada disana sekarang?!

"Acara pertama kita akan dimulai dengan pesta dansa-ssu! Dansa ini akan dimulai dari diriku, dilanjutkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai dari Teikou Gakuen-ssu!" Para tamu undangan terlihat antusias dengan ini. Namun tidak dengan diriku.

"Kau bisa berdansa bukan?" tanya pria itu.

"T-tentu saja." Aku dan pria ini pun berjalan ke tengah-tengah ballroom ini. Ketiga anggota Kiseki no Sedai berserta pasangan mereka masing-masing pun mengikuti kami.

"Para hadirin sekalian, acara dansa ini akan dimulai." ucap host yang sebenarnya(?). Suara alunan musik pun terhenti.

"Kau siap?" Akashi Seijuurou mengulurkan tanganya kepadaku. Aku pun meraih tangannya dan ia menarikku, mendekatinya. Lalu ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggulku. Aku pun melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya. Sejenak mata kami bertemu.

"Kita akan menjadi yang terbaik, ingat itu." Huh?! Pria ini benar-benar..

Lalu alunan musik klasik mulai terdengar di pendengaranku. Kami memulainya dengan tarian dengan tempo lambat. Lalu Akashi melepas tangannya pada pinggulku. Aku langsung mengenggam salah satu tangannya dan kami berputar dengan perlahan. Tanpa aku sadari para tamu kini memperhatikan aku dan pria ini. Aku terus menatap Akashi dan ia juga menatapku. Aku merasa terhanyut karena tatapannya. Gerakan demi gerakan terus kami lakukan tanpa melepaskan tatapan kami. Akashi sangat cocok dengan tatapan ini. Ia terlihat tampan dan gagah. Semakin lengkap dengan topeng yang ia kenakan.

...Mengapa hatiku berdebar? Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Aku merasa dansa ini akan berakhir. Aku pun melompat ke Akashi dan ia menangkapku lalu memutar ku. Saat ia menurunkanku, alunan musik pun terhenti. Lalu kami mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari tamu di acara ini. Namun aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hei! Sumire!" Akashi memanggilku. Namun aku terus berlari menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahku tertahan. Aku merasa telah menabrak seseorang.

"Gomen nasai!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Aku membetulkan posisi tubuhku dan melihat wajah orang yang kutabrak. Mataku membulat. Pria bersurai baby blue. Kuroko Tetsuya. Pria yang melengkapi masa laluku. Masa yang membuatku muak dan trauma. Aku harus pergi sebelum ia mengenaliku!

"Doumo. Aku tidak melihat jalan tadi." Kuroko pun membungkuknya tubuhnya dengan sopan. Namun ia melihatku dengan heran.

"A-ano, kau.." ucap pria itu.

"A-aku permisi dahulu! Sumimasen!" Aku segera pergi dari pria ini. Aku berusaha keluar dari keramaian ini. Aish! Mengapa pintu keluarnya jauh sekali?!

"Kyaa!" Aku terkejut saat sebuah tangan menangkap tubuhku. Tangan itu membawaku ke pelukan seseorang dengan aura mematikan. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou berhasil menangkapku.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Hah.. hah.." Akashi terdengar marah dan khawatir. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin mengkhawatirkanku.

"Lepaskan aku! Akashi-san!" gerutuku.

"Katakan kepadaku, mengapa dari tadi kau bertingkah aneh?!" gertaknya kepadaku. Aku terdiam. Aku merasakan aliran hangat yang keluar dari mataku. Pria yang dicintai Akane..

Maafkan aku! Aku tidak seharusnya merasa bahagia dengan pria yang kau cintai!

"Kau.. menangis?" Aku melihat wajah pria itu. Air mataku terus membasahi wajahku.

"Lepaskan!" Aku pun mengusap air mataku. Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku. Namun ia malah mempererat gengamannya ditubuhku. Ia memelukku dan menopang wajahnya diatas kepalaku.

"Lepaskan aku.. kumohon.." ucapku dengan lirih. Aku takut. Perasaan khawatir menghantuiku. Terutama saat aku melihat foto Rika bersama Akashi. Apa yang sudah wanita itu lakukan? Sejak kapan ia sedekat itu dengan Akashi Seijuurou?

"Aku ingin pergi ke.. toilet" Aku membohonginya dan ia mempercayaiku. Akhirnya ia melepasku dan membiarkanku pergi.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Ia pun mengantarku menuju toilet dan menunggu didepannya. Aku pun masuk dan menenangkan diriku.

Tanpa kusadari diluar toilet ini, Akashi dihampiri oleh wanita bersurai blonde. Wanita itu sukses membuat mata Akashi Seijuurou membulat dengan sempurna. Hal yang Akashi benci selama ini berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Akashi-kun?"

.

"Haah.. hah.. Hatiku sakit. Mengapa..?" Aku terus memegang dadaku. Memukulnya terus menerus. Aku melihat ke cermin toilet sambil melepas topengku. Mataku memerah. Dandananku hancur. Aku sangat menyedihkan.. Aku pun memperbaiki penampilanku.

Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Namun saat membuka pintu toilet wanita itu, aku tidak melihat Akashi disana. Aku pun memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat aku berada di tengah ballroom ini. Aku melihat pria itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia berbicara dengan siapa?

Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku ke pria itu. Mataku membulat ketika melihat orang yang berbicara dengannya. Wanita bersurai blonde. Orang yang kuhindari sekarang berada dipenghilatanku.

"Rika..?" ucapku.

Ya, sahabatku dulu. Kurumi Rika. Aku berpisah dengannya karena kepindahan ku dari Teikou High ke sekolah lain. Tepatnya saat kelas 2, setelah kejadian bunuh diri sahabat kami, Akane.

Mengapa aku menghindarinya? Aku merasa curiga dengan pengakuannya saat diruang sidang dulu. Aku mengenal Akane dengan baik, ia tidak mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja. Akhirnya aku mulai menghindari Rika sejak kepindahanku.

Aku melihat wajah Akashi. Ia terlihat pucat. Kecurigaanku terhadap hubungan mereka semakin besar. Akashi Seijuurou dan Rika pernah menjalin suatu hubungan yang tidak kuketahui.

Perlahan kakiku melangkah menuju kedua orang itu. Mengapa aku melangkahkan kakiku kesana?! Hei berhentilah berjalan! Hei! Aku terus memerintahkan tubuhku untuk tidak berjalan menuju kesana. Namun tubuhku tidak menurutiku. Aku terus melewati orang demi orang di pesta ini. Akhirnya aku sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Sumimasen, Aku pinjam orang ini sebentar." ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada wanita bersurai blonde itu. Lalu aku menarik lengan pria itu dengan paksaan. Terlihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah keduanya. Aku melihat pria itu sejenak. Ia berkeringat dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Apakah ia sakit? Aku membawanya meninggalkan wanita itu. Lalu seorang pria menghampiri wanita itu.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Akashi, nii-chan."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang ia dibawa pergi oleh seorang wanita."

"Apa? Siapa wanita itu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi ia terlihat seperti Sumire-chan."

"Rika, kemarilah." Lalu pria itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada adiknya yang bernama Rika itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya nii-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu mendekatinya."

..

"Hei. Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku. Namun yang kudapati hanya keheningan dari pria itu. Pria itu memegangi keningnya. Ia benar-benar pucat. Ia berkeringat banyak dan nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"K-kita.. pulang sekarang.." Aku baru pertama kalinya mendengar suaranya terlihat selemah itu. Kemana sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu?

Aku pun membopongnya ke tempat parkir dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku yang mengemudi, istirahatlah." perintahku padanya. Wajahnya menunjukan tidak suka, namun ia menurutiku.

Kami pun meninggalkan pesta itu tanpa berpamitan pada Kise Ryouta.

Beberapa lama kemudian, kami sampai di rumah Akashi. Para butler dan maid segera menghampiri kami dan membantuku untuk membopong Akashi. Semuanya terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan pria itu. Kami semua pun membopongnya ke kamarnya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, tinggalkan aku." Akhirnya para maid dan butler dengan ketakutan pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan diriku. Mereka mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Terima Kasih.. Pergilah.." Aku menurutinya dan pergi menuju dapur. Aku melihat ia memasuki kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperpedulikannya. Aku tidak perlu mencampuri urusannya. Namun perasaanku mengatakan sebaliknya..

**.Normal POV.**

Keheningan menguasai kamar yang gelap itu. Akashi membuka lemarinya dan mengambil satu botol alkohol. Ia segera membuka botol itu dengan cepat dan menenguknya. Ia butuh alkohol sekarang. Ia perlu menenangkan pikirannya. Namun percakapan dengan wanita tadi kembali teringat olehn ya.

_"Lama tidak bertemu Akashi-kun."_

_"Hm."_

_"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja."_

_"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."_

_"Aku datang karena Ryouta memohon kepadaku."_

_"Ah.. Begitu.."_

_"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan bukan? Aku pergi dahulu."_

_"Tunggu!"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Kau membawa.. pasangan?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Dan kau.. berdansa dengannya?"_

_"Itu bukan urusanmu, Rika."_

_"Kau tau, Aku sangat merindukanmu."_

_.._

"BRENGSEK! Kau tidak merindukanku!" ucap pria itu. Kemarahan semakin terlihat diwajahnya.

_"Aku juga menyukaimu, Akashi-kun."  
_

_.._

"DIAM! KAU HANYA MENYUKAI UANGKU!"

**PRANG! **Akashi melempar gelas yang ia pegang.

..

_"Kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu."_

_"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."_

_.._

Akashi semakin mengingat perkataan wanita itu kepadanya. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia segera bangkit dan mengambil lembaran foto yang berada di dalam rak bukunya. Foto pertama langsung ia robek dan ia buang ke segala arah.

"KAU BERBOHONG! TUTUP MULUTMU!"

_"Aku berjanji."_

_.._

Untaian demi untaian memori itu terus menghampiri Akashi dan membuatnya semakin kesal. Ia terus menenguk dan meminum botol alkohol yang ia pegang. Itu sudah botol ke 3 yang ia minum. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya dan memukulnya agar memori itu berhenti menghampirinya. Namun hal yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Memori itu terus menghampirinya seperti film rusak.

"Kemana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu.."

**PRANG! **Kali ini Akashi melempar botol berisi Alkoholnya. Ia berjalan mundur dan akhirnya berhenti pada tembok kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi. Ia terjatuh dan tertunduk.

_"Rika, Aku menyukaimu."_

_"Eh?! Apa yang kau katakan?!"_

_"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku."_

_"A-aku-"_

_"Kuberi waktu untukmu, aku akan menunggumu."_

..

Akashi masih tertunduk dan melihat fotonya bersama wanita itu.

Tanpa ia sadari didepan pintu kamarnya beberapa pelayan rumah Akashi sedang khawatir dengan keadaanya. Kejadian 4 tahun lalu kembali terulang. Kemarahan tuan Seito dan kemarahan putranya sendiri yang menghiasi rumah ini. Kacau, hanya itu yang mengambarkan kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Mereka semua pun tidak berani melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam kamar itu. Namun Sumire datang ke arah mereka sambil membawa makan malam untuk Akashi.

"Mengapa kalian berdiri disini?" Sumire melihat wajah salah satu pelayan yang ketakutan.

"Begini nona.." Pelayan itu menceritakan keadaan dalam kamar Akashi. Sumire pun masuk kedalam kamar itu.

_.  
_

_"Sei-kun! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu!"_

_"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, hubungan kita berakhir sekarang."_

_.._

Tanpa Akashi sadari ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengapa cinta begitu menyakitkan?

"Akashi-san. Aku masuk." Akashi tidak memperdulikan suara itu.

Sumire terkejut dengan keadaan kamar pria itu. Hancur dan berantakan. Ia menaruh nampan berisi makanan dan obat dan mencari pria itu. Banyak sekali pecahan kaca disekelilingnya. Akhirnya Sumire menemukan pria itu. Pria itu tertunduk dan butiran air mata terlihat keluar dari pria itu.

'Mengapa ia menangis?' batin Sumire. Lalu Sumire menyamakan tubuhnya dengan pria itu. Ia menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus surai merahnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sumire terus mengelus surai merah pria itu dan menenangkannya. Akashi pun memeluk Sumire dengan erat. Pelukan wanita itu membuat Akashi merasa tenang. Mereka berada di posisi itu dalam waktu cukup lama.

"ugh.. t-toilet!" ucap Akashi.

Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Sumire. Muntah. Ia segera membopong pria itu menuju toilet kamarnya. Dan dugaannya benar. Pria itu memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang ia makan hari ini. Sumire hanya membantunya dengan memijit tenguknya. Lalu ia membopong Akashi kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia membantu mengganti pakaian pria itu dan membopongnya menuju kasurnya. Sumire pun membereskan pecahan-pecahan kaca di kamar pria itu

"Berapa botol yang kau minum hah?!" bentaknya pada pria yang tergulai lemas itu. Namun tidak ada respon dari pria itu. Akhirnya Sumire menghela nafas dan mengambil makan malam pria itu.

"Kau harus makan." ucap Sumire.

"Tidak." balasnya. Sumire mengerutkan dahinya. Pria ini...!

"Makan!" Sumire memaksa pria itu untuk memakan bubur yang dibuatnya. Akhirnya Akashi menurut dan memakannya. Setelah itu Sumire membiarkannya dan membereskan makanannya. Sumire pun hendak meninggalkan kamar itu. Namun ia menoleh kearah pria itu sejenak.

'Ia sudah terlelap.' batinnya. Sumire melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasur itu. Dan berhenti didepan pria itu.

"Kau tau.. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Sumire mendekati wajah Akashi dan menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Aku.." Ia hampir saja mengucapkannya. Kata-kata yang tidak boleh ia ucapkan pada Akashi Seijuurou. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Sumire pun mencium kening Akashi dengan perasaan terluka. Ia pun menjauhi wajah pria itu perlahan. Namun ia terkejut saat ada tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Akashi Seijuurou kembali memeluknya. Ternyata pria itu belum terlelap sepenuhnya. Pria itu membelai helaian rambutnya. Memainkannya dengan pelan.

"Lepaskan.." Sumire meronta dengan lemah. Akashi tidak memperdulikan rontaannya itu.

Perlahan Akashi menarik wajah Sumire untuk mendekati wajahnya. Mereka kembali bertatapan. Akashi tidak melihat perlawanan yang biasanya terdapat di iris wanita itu. Kedua hidung mereka sekarang bersentuhan. Mereka bisa merasakan suara nafas mereka sendiri. Lalu Akashi menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Ia melumat bibir wanita itu dengan lembut. Wanita itu hanya diam dan menerima ciumannya.

Ciuman mereka semakin mendalam dan deru nafas mereka mulai tidak beraturan. Akashi medesak wanita itu agar membuka mulutnya. Tapi Sumire tetap menolak. Akashi pun mencubit tangan wanita itu dan hal itu berhasil membuka mulutnya. Ia segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir wanita itu. Lidah mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Tidak ada satupun bagian yang absen dari lidah pria itu.

"umm.. lepa- uhmm.." wanita itu terus memberontak dan Akashi semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara kecupan mereka menghiasi malam itu. Akhirnya Akashi melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka. Terlihat benang saliva di bibir mereka berdua. Akashi pun menghilangkannya dari bibir manis Sumire. Wajah Sumire pun memerah dengan sempurna.

"Malam ini, temani aku." ucap Akashi. Sumire diam dan mengabulkan permohonan Akashi. Ia menaiki ranjang Akashi dan tidur disebelahnya. Wanita itu terkejut saat pria itu memeluknya.

"Hei!" protes wanita itu.

"Teruslah seperti ini." perintah Akashi. Wajah Sumire semakin memerah. Namun Akashi tidak mempedulikannya. Ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada wanita itu. Akhirnya Sumire menyerah dan membiarkan pria itu memeluknya.

"Terima kasih.. oyasumi." Akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap dengan posisi itu.

.

Pagi harinya Sumire terbangun dan tidak mendapati pria itu disampingnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah dengan sempurna. Ia terus berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam. Ia langsung keluar dari kamar itu dan segera bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Ia memutuskan untuk makan di kantornya walaupun Yuma sudah memaksanya untuk makan dirumah. Ia segera bergegas menuju kantornya.

"Ohayou Sumire-chan~" ucap Morishima kepada wanita itu.

"Ohayou.." balas Sumire.

"Eh? Mukamu pucat. Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sumire.

"Kejadian buruk." balasnya dengan singkat.

"Heeh? Ah, Himuro mencarimu dan dia berada dikantormu." ucap wanita bersurai hitam itu kepada Sumire.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Sumire pergi menuju kantornya. Lalu ia membuka pintu kantornya dengan perlahan.

"Kau belikan bahan ini." ucap Himuro.

"Aku belum masuk dan kau langsung memerintahku?!" jawab Sumire dengan kesalnya.

"Cepat. Aku membutuhkannya." jawab Himuro.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Sumire langsung pergi menuju sebuah toko kain. Namun saat ia sedang mencari bahan kain yang diinginkan oleh Himuro ia bertemu dengan Rika.

"Kau.. Sumire-chan?" tanyanya.

"Ah.. Iya." jawab Sumire kepada wanita itu.

"Kau adalah Kanzaki Sumire?!"terlihat nada terkejut dari wanita itu.

"Ada apa Kurumi-san?" tanya Sumire pada Rika.

"Senang bertemu denganmu! Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Rika sambil memeluk Sumire.

"Ah.. Sedang apa kau disini." tanya Sumire.

"Aku mengunjungi temanku. Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol bersama di cafe seberang? Aku sudah selesai dengan temanku." ajak wanita itu.

Akhirnya Sumire membeli bahan kain itu dan mengikuti Rika menuju cafe tersebut. Mereka terus berbincang walaupun Sumire merasa tidak nyaman.

"Etto, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kau pergi ke prom night kemarin? Kemarin Teikou mengadakan reuni disana." tanya Rika.

Sumire terdiam. Ia sudah tau bahwa Rika pasti akan bertanya mengenai hal ini. Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengannya sekarang?

"Aku.."

.

.

**TBC.**

* * *

Note : Untuk page 5 ini juga ada beberapa hal yang diubah dari segi penulisan dan cerita yang disampaikan. Namun buat yang udah baca cerita ini duluan, tidak apa-apa. Karena saya hanya memperjelas cerita ini saja.(ditambah romancenya doang) Tidak ada perubahan cerita yang sangat menonjol atau melenceng untuk page kedepannya. Intinya sama aja wkwkw#plak. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan akan perubahan ini silahkan PM saya. Sekian dan terima kasih.


	6. Page 6

A/N :

Hallo semuanya ~ Maafkan ikuyo untuk keterlambatan update! Sekarang ikuyo persembahkan Chapter 6 dari cerita ini!

Btw, terima kasih juga untuk yang udah review, follow, favoritin, dan membaca cerita ini. Semoga cerita ini menghibur kalian!

Dimohon kritiknya juga yaa! Langsung aja deh! :D

* * *

**Story of My Life ****©IkuyoFujikage**

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**but, All OC is mine.**

"Kisah ini adalah mengenai diriku dan dirinya."

* * *

**PAGE 6 - Decision.**

* * *

.

.

"Aku.. tidak mengetahuinya."

"Benarkah? Semua alumni Teiko menghadiri pesta itu."

"Aku tidak mendapat kabar apapun."

"Ah... Begitu."

Suasana diantara mereka kembali hening.

Sumire melakukan kesalahan besar pada malam itu, yaitu menghampiri Akashi dan menariknya dari hadapan Rika. Ia yakin pasti wanita itu akan mengenali wajahnya. Ia sudah berusaha untuk meyakinkan wanita itu. Namun sepertinya ia tetap saja kurang memercayainya. Tidak ada yang kembali berbicara. Sumire hanya memandangi sebuah cangkir yang berada dalam gengamannya.

"Kudengar kau sekarang bekerja di Style-V, hm?" tanya wanita bersurai blonde itu.

"Benar, kau sendiri?" jawab Sumire.

"Aku baru saja diterima di sebuah perusahaan besar." ucap Rika.

"Benarkah?" balas Sumire.

"Hm! Dan kau tau aku bekerja dimana?" ucap Rika dengan semangatnya.

"Dimana?" balas Sumire.

"Aku sekarang bekerja di Akashi Corporation. Sebagai Sekertaris Akashi Seijuurou." jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Hening.

Perkataan Rika seolah-seolah membuatnya tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Sesak sampai ia tidak bisa merespon maupun mengucapkan kata selamat pada wanita di hadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Perasaannya berubah menjadi kacau. Mengapa Rika harus bekerja di sana? Mengapa ia harus menjadi Sekertaris Akashi Seijuurou? Mengapa?

Ia tidak mengerti.

Mengapa perasaan ini menghampirinya?

Apakah ia mulai..

Tidak mungkin.

**DRRT DRRT.**

Terdengar getaran dari handphone Rika. Lalu Rika mengambil handphonenya sembari tersenyum.

"Gomen, aku akan mengangkatnya sebentar." Jawab Rika sambil bangkit berdiri untuk mengangkat telefon itu.

"..." Tidak ada respon apapun dari wanita bersurai dark chocolate tersebut

Beberapa saat kemudian Rika kembali. Raut wajah Rika semakin menunjukan kesenangan.

"Gomen, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menuju Akashi Corp." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah dan kau tau, aku bekerja disana hanya untuk bertemu Sei-kun! Jaa ne!"

Wanita itu lalu meninggalkan Sumire sendirian di cafe itu. Meninggalkan Sumire yang terlihat tercengang dengan perkataan terakhirnya.

Rika tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia merasa bahwa rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Ia mengetahui bahwa Sumire menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia sangat mengenal Sumire. Sahabat yang sangat ia cintai.

'Kau pikir aku tidak tau Kanzaki Sumire?'

'Kau datang ke pesta itu.'

'Kau menjadi pasangan Akashi Seijuurou.'

'Kau menyukainya.'

'Tapi kau tidak mengakuinya.'

'Aku mengetahui segalanya, segala kebusukanmu.'

'Hal itu tidak akan kubiarkan.'

'Sei-kun mencintaiku. Hanya diriku.'

'Ia adalah milikku seutuhnya. Kau tidak bisa memiliknya.'

'Sadarlah!'

Raut wajah wanita itu berubah drastis. Wanita itu tersenyum layaknya iblis. Iblis yang siap membunuh siapapun yang menyentuh miliknya.

.

.

"Hari ini Sekertaris barumu akan tiba, Seijuurou-sama." ucap Yuma sambil memeriksa jadwal tuan mudanya itu. Hari itu Yuma menggantikan posisi sekertaris handalan Akashi Corp tersebut. Sekertaris lamanya mengambil cuti karena masalah pribadi. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju ruang rapat suatu perusahaan industri. Hari ini jadwal seorang Akashi Seijuurou menumpuk karena ayahnya. Ingat, ayahnya yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan ibunya tercinta di New York.

"Ya." Hanya satu kata singkat yang dilontarkan oleh Akashi. Ia tidak peduli dengan sekertaris baru itu. Ia bahkan sebenarnya tidak membutuhkannya.

"Pukul 5 sore, jadwal anda kosong. Apakah anda ingin kembali ke kantor sebentar?"

"Tidak." Ucap pria itu sambil meneruskan langkahnya.

"Etto, mengapa anda tersenyum seharian ini Seijuurou-sama?" tanya Yuma.

"Benarkah?" Akashi tidak sadar jika ia tersenyum seharian ini. Sejak ia bangun tadi pagi ia hanya memikirkan Sumire. Raut wajahnya saat kesal, saat tertawa, saat tersipu, dan momen yang ia lewatkan bersama wanita itu. Ia merasa aneh. Mengapa ia merasa sangat senang hanya dengan mengingat wanita itu?

"Ha'i. Apakah ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi?" Yuma sedikit terheran dengan tingkah laku tuannya hari ini. Tuannya terus tersenyum sampai sekarang. Tidak mungkin tuannya menjadi tidak waras sekarang.

"Hmm.. mungkin?" jawab Akashi sambil menatap dokumen yang ada ditangannya. Tidak lupa senyumannya yang masih terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Syukurlah." ucap Yuma sambil tersenyum. Akashi pun melihat Yuma dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Saya pikir Seijuurou-sama tidak bisa tersenyum lagi." ucap Yuma dengan wajah yang sedikit murung.

"Apakah sebegitu lamanya aku tidak pernah tersenyum?" balas Akashi sambil tertawa dengan senangnya.

Siapapun yang melihat tuannya saat ini akan terpesona dengan tuannya itu. Apalagi author#abaikan. Teringat sesuatu, Akashi pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, Yuma." panggil Akashi pada sekertaris dadakannya itu.

"Ha'i?" Akashi mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah kalung berhiaskan satu liontin berbentuk ruby berada di gengamannya.

"Apakah ini bagus untuk wanita bodoh itu?" ucap Akashi sambil menunjukan kalung tersebut kepada Yuma.

"Itu terlihat indah, darimana tuan mendapatkannya?" tanya Yuma pada tuannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku melihatnya di toko permata tadi pagi dan aku langsung membelinya. Kupikir akan bagus untuk wanita itu." Yuma hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan mereka segera bergegas atau mereka akan terlambat.

.

.

"Tadaima." ucap Sumire sambil membuka pintu besar berwarna putih tersebut. Ia merasa sangat lesu. Kalian tau penyebabnya bukan?

Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Bahkan ia masih sempat untuk menoleh ke arah pintu berwarna hitam disebelah kamarnya.

'Terlihat kosong, apakah ia belum pulang?' batin Sumire. Sekilas perkataan Rika terlintas di benaknya.

_"Aku sekarang bekerja di Akashi Corporation. Sebagai Sekertaris Akashi Seijuurou."_

_"Ah dan kau tau, aku bekerja disana hanya untuk bertemu Sei-kun! Jaa ne!"_

"Bertemu Sei-kun? Aku tidak peduli." Sumire menghela nafas lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun bohong jika ia tidak peduli. Bahkan didalam kamar ia masih menunggu kepulangan tuan muda Akashi tersebut melalui jendela kamarnya. Walaupun pada saat itu pukul 12 malam. Lalu tersenyum senang saat melihat mobil sport merah sudah terparkir manis pada tempatnya. Kemudian pura-pura tertidur manis saat Akashi membuka pintu kamarnya. Padahal didalam selimut ia tersenyum senang. Sungguh kau Sumire.

..

Sudah seminggu ini Sumire tidak berbicara dengan Akashi. Bahkan melihatnya pada saat sarapan pagi saja tidak. Sesibuk itu kah sampai pria itu harus pergi pagi buta dan pulang larut malam setiap hari?! Teman-teman Sumire tiba-tiba melihat aura gelap disekitar Sumire. Untung saja Morishima menghancurkan suasana mencekam itu.

"Sebentar lagi natal akan tiba~" ucap wanita berusia 25 tahun itu dengan riangnya.

"Heeeee" semua yang ada disana sepertinya lupa pemirsa. Termasuk tokoh utama kita disini.

"Nee, natal tahun ini Yuuka-senpai akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya seorang pegawai manis kepada Morishima.

"Jangan tanyakan itu, hiks." terlihat aura tidak mengenakan dari Morishima. Maklum, Morishima masih jomblo kawan. Sumire hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah seniornya itu.

'Aku berharap ia akan mendapatkan seorang pria tahun ini.' batin Sumire. Tiba-tiba terasa getaran di dalam saku blazer wanita itu. Tanda seseorang telah menghubunginya. Ia segera mengambil handphonenya. Tertera nama "Akashi Seijuurou"

'Setelah seminggu tidak berbicara baru ia menghubungiku?! tch.' geram Sumire. Lalu wanita itu mengangkat telefonnya. Takut jika ia akan dihukum mati jika ia tidak mengangkatnya secepatnya. Oke lupakan narasi tadi. Akashi tidak setega itu pada wanita yang ehem.. menarik perhatiannya.*ciyeh.

"Ada apa" tanya Sumire.

_"Datang ke perusahaanku, sekarang." _jika kata-kata perintah sudah dikeluarkan, Sumire sudah malas untuk bertanya mengapa.

"Ha'i." Baru saja ia ingin mematikan sambungannya, Akashi sudah melakukannya duluan.

Sumire lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kantornya tersebut. Karena Himuro juga sedang berpergian, ia tidak memerlukan ijin darinya. Namun jauh disisi hatinya, ia merasa sedikit resah. Ia khawatir. Ditambah lagi, ia melupakan bahwa Rika sudah bekerja disana. Namun ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif saja. Walaupun pikiran negatif selalu menghantuinya setiap ia melihat Akasih pulang larut malam. Langit sore mengiringi dirinya ke Akashi Corp. Setelah sampai ia segera bergegas menuju ruangan pria bersurai merah tersebut.

'Kira-kira apa yang dibutuhkannya dariku?' batin Sumire. Jujur, ia agak senang saat mendengar suara Akashi.

Akhirnya Sumire sampai di depan pintu ruangan pria tersebut. Namun pintu tersebut tidak tertutup rapat. Sebelum membukanya, Sumire memutuskan untuk mengintip terlebih dahulu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat apa yang tersaji didepan matanya. Dunianya serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Kesenangannya hilang seketika itu juga. Didepan matanya tersaji dua pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dengan mesranya. Bibir yang saling bertautan dengan ganasnya. Terlihat seringaian di wajah pria bersurai merah tersebut lalu mengecup wanita bersurai blonde itu lagi. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka melakukannya diatas meja kerja pria tersebut.

"Kau sangatlah manis." ucap pria itu disela-sela ciumannya.

Sumire hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan adegan itu. Ia meremas pakaiannya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat hal yang dilakukan kedua insan itu lewat celah pintu. Mungkin ia sebaiknya tidak menganggu mereka. Ternyata pria itu ingin menunjukan hal ini kepadanya. Ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia seharusnya tidak melihat adegan itu. Tidak. Ini semua menusuk hatinya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

.

Hembusan angin membelai setiap helaian rambut wanita mentari yang perlahan mulai menghilang itu menyinari wanita itu dengan indahnya. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh wanita itu. Pandangan wanita itu hanya tertuju pada bangunan-bangunan tinggi dihadapannya.

Kosong.

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini. Perasaan itu kembali menghampirinya. Namun semakin lama perasaan itu semakin membesar.

Ia tidak memercayai apa yang ia lihat tadi. Semua ini terasa seperti Nightmare baginya.

"Haah, apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan tadi bukan urusanku."

"Bukan urusanku.."

Sesak.

Menyakitkan.

_But It's the reality. _

Ia mendongkak kepalanya kelangit. Menatap awan yang putih.

"Indahnya.." Tangannya seolah mencoba untuk meraih segala keindahan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Namun apadaya, tatapannya diiringi dengan air mata. Butiran bening itu akhirnya terlepas dari kedua matanya. Membasahi wajahnya yang sendu. Menghilangkan segala kesenangan yang ia rasakan bersama pria itu.

"Hei mengapa aku menangis?" Ucapnya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Sumire, kau sudah 23 tahun. Apa yang kau tangiskan? Kau sudah menjadi wanita dewasa."

Yap. Ia sudah menjadi wanita dewasa. Ia harus berpikir seperti orang dewasa juga.

Seketika juga wajah seorang pria terlintas dibenaknya.

Surai merahnya.

Mata heterochomianya.

Seringaiannya.

Senyumannya.

Kehangatannya.

Kejailannya.

Bahkan, segala sentuhan manis yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

Termasuk.. _Her precious kiss._

Semuanya itu membuatnya senang.

Tetapi ia salah. Ia tidak seharusnya bersenang-senang dengan pria itu lagi. Ia takut jika pria itu seketika mengingatnya. Pria itu sangatlah pintar. Tidak mungkin ia akan melupakan dirinya begitu saja.

"Apakah kalian tau? Bahwa aku adalah gadis yang mengucapkan "Aku menyukaimu" pada seorang pemuda yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasih sahabatku sendiri? Dan aku sekarang bertemu dengan keduanya. Lalu ternyata aku kembali menyukai pemuda itu?! Aku sudah gila. Aku sudah muak! Seseorang tolong aku.. hiks.."

Butiran itu semakin banyak terlepas.

Ia melepas semuanya. Meluapkan segala perasaanya.

Menunjukan segala kesakitan yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Dengan pria bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ungh.. Akashi akashi akashi! Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Tetapi aku harus melupakanmu! Perasaan ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi.. cukup.. Cukup!"

Ia mengusap air matanya. Kemudian merapikan pakaiannya dan mengambil tasnya. Ia menyerah. Menyerah untuk merasakan cinta. Cinta itu pahit dan kejam. Dan ia membencinya sekarang.

.

Petang yang sudah menjadi malam tidak menyurutkan semangat Sumire untuk bekerja. Bekerja bekerja dan bekerja.

"Sumire-chan..? Kau tidak ingin pulang?" Ucap Morishima. Wanita itu terheran. Juniornya ini tidak pernah bekerja sampai selarut ini. Ia tau wanita ini keras kepala dan terlalu giat. Namun tidak sampai jam setengah dua belas malam. Ia sampai lelah menunggu wanita satu ini. Beberapa lama dan tidak ada respon dari surai dark chocolate itu. Morishima merasa ada yang janggal. Wanita ini pasti mendapat masalah dan melampiaskannya dengan bekerja.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah. Aku akan mendengarnya." Akhirnya Sumire meghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bekerja saja." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah seniornya sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Ini terlalu lama untuk bekerja Sumire-chan." ucap Morishima pada juniornya itu.

"Jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah." ucap Sumire.

"Ceritakan." Seolah-seolah mendapatkan kode dari seniornya itu. Sumire menyerah. Tangan dan kakinya sudah lelah untuk bekerja. Mungkinkah ia harus menceritakan semuanya? Ya, mungkin ini adalah saatnya.

"Apakah kau mengenal Akashi Corporation?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau kenal dengan CEO Akashi Corp?"

"Akashi Seijuurou bukan?"

"Ya. Dan kau tau.." Sumire menghela nafasnya sambil menunda perkataannya.

Malam itu Sumire menceritakan semuanya kepada Morishima. Tangisan mengiringi ceritanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang pada malam itu. Morishima mengantarkanya menuju hotel terdekat. Dengan pelukan hangat, Morishima meninggalkan Sumire di kamar hotel tersebut.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku Sumire-chan." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Sumire.

Hening.

Sumire menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur hotel itu. Menatap bohlam diatas langit kamar itu. Kemudian menarik nafas secara perlahan dan menghembuskannya lalu menutup matanya. Beberapa menit setelahnya ia membuka matanya. Ia telah berpikir. Ia akan mengambil keputusan penting yang akan mengubah segalanya. Mengubah cintanya yang tabu. Cinta yang tumbuh bagaikan bunga sakura yang indah dan sekarang telah gugur.

"Aku.. akan meninggalkan kediaman Akashi."

Yeah.

It's my decision.

It's the best for us.

Sayonara.

Akashi Seijuurou.

"Cinta itu memang tidak selamanya manis bukan?

Dan aku sedang merasakannya, fase dimana terjadi hal yang menyakitkan bagi diriku.

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya,

sebelum terlambat."

**TBC**


End file.
